


西塞尔的自述

by foxhuhu



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu





	西塞尔的自述

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Narrative of Sissel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669693) by [foxhuhu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu). 



**楔子**

一只猫究竟能活多久？

大概是十五年吧。或许也能活到二十年，只要你能有足够好的运气。

但是，倘若我说有一只猫活过了八十多年，然而死神依旧对它毫无兴趣，而它的身上甚至也显不出半点衰老的迹象，你是否会觉得这是天方夜谭？

我想我大概猜得差不离？

那么现在，我亲爱的听众，让我给你们讲一个故事。这个故事的主角就是这样一只黑猫，它的名字叫作“西塞尔”。

你们大概更猜不到，其实那只黑猫，就是我。

 

**“那个”故事**

故事是从1969年开始的。

我想，我还是应当按照事情的发生顺序来讲这个故事。这样的话，我说起来比较从容有序，而你们听起来也相对容易。虽然故事的前半部分并不都是我的亲身经历，那其中有一些部分是我的以为老朋友转述给我听的。这位老朋友是一只名叫“导弹”的博美犬，他非常聪明伶俐，而且在整个故事里扮演了一个极为重要的，或许是穿针引线的角色。更值得一提的，是他拥有非常可爱、可敬而且可靠的品格。因此我亲爱的听众们，我想你们可以完全相信，我接下来要讲述的这个故事，其中的一字一句全都是真实的。没有任何编造，没有任何夸张，也没有任何扭曲。无论是猫，或是狗，我们这些动物和你们人类是不同的。我们从不撒谎，除非遇到迫不得已的情形。

 

**1**

那么现在，让我们一起回到1969年，美国首都华盛顿特区。更确切地说，是华盛顿特区西南方向阿灵顿镇的五角大楼。

那一年，是美国国防部启动了一项有关计算机系统安全方面的研究计划[1]之后的第三年，又恰好是“ARPANET”——现在众所周知的“因特网”的祖先——最初诞生并被投入使用的一年。要知道，美国国防部研制这些昂贵得机器显然不是为了好玩，而是有其军事用途。他们还建立了一个高度机密的特殊的计算机系统，专门用于管理和保护一些所谓的“国家机密”——当然你我都肯定不能知晓那究竟是什么样的“机密”。那个管理机密的系统最初是由一个计算机天才们组成的梯队所开发的。这个梯队中有一位名叫“尤米尔”的系统工程师，他在他的行业里极具天赋，可以算得上是本行业少有人出其右的佼佼者。

说起这位尤米尔先生，你若是能够亲眼见到他本人，定会被他的外表彻底震惊。他长得又高又瘦，总是穿一件黑衬衣，搭配上白领带、白腰带和白皮鞋，再套上一件红得炫目的夹克和一条同样颜色的长裤。这些都不是重点，重点是他还时时刻刻戴着一副黑色墨镜，即使到了晚上也从不肯摘下来！如果说某些人对于某类颜色会产生某种极端强烈的上瘾症状（而在尤米尔先生的这个例子中，就是红色），我能够在一定程度上表示理解。对于墨镜，我也可以将其解释为计算机研究人员需要对视力进行特殊的保护。然而，关于他的发型，我们又该作何解释呢？他有着一头进发——究竟是否是天然的本色，我其实并不确定——那些金发在他的头顶上直直耸立，傲然地指向天空，它们在尾端收拢汇合，形成了一个完美的锥形。假若要我找一个最合适的比喻来形容，那么我所能联想到的便是小丑或女巫的那种尖顶帽，只要记得将帽檐的部分去掉。请你们开动脑子好好想象一番！那样一种奇特的发型，想要从早到晚完好地保持住，他每天需要耗费掉多少发胶？那些发胶又要花掉他多少钱呢？我想IT行业果然是相当赚钱。

哦，真是抱歉！我大概有些忘乎所以了。看在我年纪大的份儿上，就请务必原谅我吧。毕竟活了八十多年对于一只猫来说是有百害而无一利。所以，还是让我们赶快回到尤米尔、国防部、计算机系统以及那些所谓的“国家机密”上去吧。

那些愚蠢的“国家机密”就是我所要讲述的整个事件的导火索。就好比潘多拉的盒子一旦被打开，后续那许许多多的级联反应接踵而来，便再也停不住了。

 

**2**

悲剧的开端是在1969年的十月。

当时尤米尔被指控偷窃“国家机密”并专卖给苏联。他因间谍罪的嫌疑被警方逮捕，并交由一名叫作卡巴尼拉的警察进行审讯。

你们或许能猜得到，尤米尔他根本就是无辜的。可当时的警察们，尤其是负责审讯的那位卡巴尼拉警官，却并不这么想。对于尤米尔而言，那个审讯关系着他的人生——他要么能赢得自由，要么便落入终生监禁。可是对于卡巴尼拉来说，那个审讯却只是他晋升职位的一块踏板而已——做好了，能顺顺利利升职；做砸了，便有可能要眼睁睁看着同僚们越爬越高，自己却依旧踏步于原地。抱着这样的想法，卡巴尼拉在审讯过程中可是毫不手软。他威胁着，恐吓着，用尽所能用到的各种手法，把他心里认定的罪犯狠狠逼入死角，不留任何选择，更不能留下希望。一切手段只有一个目的，那就是让罪犯认罪！而且越快越好！看吧，这就是人类低俗、自私而卑劣的一面。

那个审讯带给尤米尔的是无尽绝望。那绝望一步步将他逼疯，而最终摧毁了他。

他被一个人孤零零地留在了审讯室里。他感到所有希望和理智离他远去。他想象着温暖的阳光被从自己双眼前夺走，新鲜的空气被从自己胸肺中抽离，家人和朋友永远被隔离在铁窗之外，而她的女友西塞尔再也没有机会戴上他小心准备的那枚求婚戒指。此时的他便如一只被困的野兽，因绝望而危险。偏偏那时，他瞧见了某样东西。那是一把左轮手枪，是卡巴尼拉的左轮手枪。它静静地躺在一堆文件之下，因主人的疏忽而被遗忘。尤米尔看到了希望闪耀的光芒。那是他的机会，唯一的机会。

他拾起手枪，闯了出去。

他逃进了拘留所近旁一个公园里。紧追在他身后的是一名叫做乔德的警察。

乔德从高中时代起便是卡巴尼拉的好友。事发当时，初出茅庐的两人都年轻气盛又胸怀大志。就读警察学校的那段日子，他们得到的训诫大多都是作为警察应当尽职尽责，应当抓捕罪犯，应当掌握罪证，应当让犯人认罪，并且在必要的时候应当毫无犹豫地开枪。可对于生活本身，他们却并无太多经验。倘若他们经历的世事稍稍再多那么一些，或许就能够从中学到一些更重要的东西，譬如对他人的体察，又譬如对自己的克制。

然而在那时，他们却二者皆无。

所以，当乔德追着尤米尔跑进公园的时候，他的手里握着手枪，他的内心已经坚定了开枪的决心——不论他将要面临何样的境况。

 

**3**

那一夜，公园里还有另外的两人，或许应该说，另外的两个生命。其中一个是凛音，她是个十二岁左右的女孩，正在公园里一个人烤着白薯。另一个就是我，一只被遗弃的孤独的小猫，正漫无目的地四处游荡，渴望被人注意到，更希冀着温暖的臂弯。

要知道，饥饿或是疲惫都并不是最难以忍受的折磨。食物总是有办法找到的，只不过或许又冷又酸；容身之所也总是有办法找到的，只不过或许又脏又破。但孤独却是完全不同的另一种感受，而要找到一个伙伴简直比登天还要困难。当时的我几乎已经完全失掉了希望，我感到自己将注定孤独面对遭人遗弃的一生。

于是我躲藏在那草丛里，一面体味着寂寞和悲伤，一面目睹了整件事情的始末。

我看见尤米尔抓住了那个女孩，他以她作为人质威胁乔德。我看见乔德在几英尺远外停住了脚步，枪口却始终直直指向尤米尔。两人僵持的刹那间，天空中却陡然出现一道亮光。那是一颗耀眼的流星，它撕破了黑色的天幕，猝不及防地射向地面。

那是个令人窒息的景象——一个巨大的、燃烧的火球从高空中飞落而下，将天穹照亮，呼啸着向大地俯冲而来，一路崩裂出无数细小的碎片。若不考虑到片刻后引发的惨剧，那几乎可以说是一个美到极致的景象。

巨大的陨石主体撞进了地面，而一块细小的碎片飞向了一盏路灯，砸碎了灯泡，稍微偏离了原本的轨道，转而瞄准了尤米尔的后背，随后直直刺入他的心脏。

他的生命，在那一瞬间被那陨石碎片夺走了。

他的躯体倒向地面。他的手松开了那女孩。他知道他就要死了。那一刹那，他瞧见了一样东西。映入他眼中的是一只很小的黑色生物，它一双绿莹莹的眼睛望着他，乞求他的注意。他看见了我。

他用尽了所剩的全部气力，伸出了手。

他向我伸出了手。

然而实际上，触碰到我的并非他的指尖。而是他的灵魂。

 

**4**

现在，让我来告诉你一些关于这陨石的重要信息。但是首先，你得相信，所谓灵魂，或者说是鬼魂，的确是存在的。一个人死亡之后，他的灵魂会在他的尸骸中继续存在一段时间，大约为二十四小时。接着，灵魂便会像水汽一般，渐渐蒸发而消散。

在公园里夺去尤米尔性命的那块陨石，并不是一块普通的陨石。它持续不断地向四周发射出一种奇异的辐射，这种辐射能够赋予鬼魂以特殊的能力。

简单来说，如果有人在陨石辐射的近距离内死去，那么在其肉体死亡之后，其灵魂却可以无限存活下去，并获得某些特殊能力，比如占据、操控或调换物体，等等。能够获得的具体能力是因人而异的，是由那个人自身的特质所决定的。灵魂的能力也有可能随着时间推移而发生变化。以尤米尔为例，在他死去后的六七年间，他的灵魂只能够占据并支配小型的无生命物品或小型生物；然而到了后来，他逐渐获得了操纵活人的能力。这些特殊能力，我们称之为“死者之力”。

尤米尔的死亡还有另一个不可思议的特点，那就是他的身体并没有真正死亡。他的确是被杀死了。关于这一点毋庸置疑。然而，那块具有辐射性的陨石碎片留在了他的体内，为他提供了“死者之力”以外的另一件东西。那便是时间，无穷无尽的时间。

前一刻他是死了；下一刻，他的身体却又被带回到他死前的那一秒。就这样，他的躯体在生与死之间来回穿梭，既非活着，也并非死去。在他死去前的那一刻，他试着向我伸出了手。这一举动让他的灵魂在不自觉地情形下脱离了他的躯体。在那之后，他的尸体被警察带走了。有趣的是，那是一具无法进行尸检的尸体。皮肤一被切开，伤口便即刻自动愈合，甚至一丁点儿手术的痕迹也并不留下。警察们又惊又怕，不敢对外公开，只好把那古怪的尸体秘密地锁起来。

与此同时，尤米尔的灵魂却寄宿在我的身体里，和我的灵魂生活在一起。

和大多数人的情况类似，尤米尔死后暂时失去了关于自己的记忆。有一小部分灵魂能够很快地回忆起生前，但是其他一些却要花费长得多的时间才能想起他们自己究竟是谁。尤米尔却陷入了一个特殊的艰难困境：他的尸体从他眼前消失了，而他的灵魂却被困在了一只猫的体内。那之后的整整三年，他始终以为自己是一只猫。

他认为，他就是我，我就是他。

让他更加困惑不已的是，他本以为自己应当死了，却发觉自己竟还活着。

 

**5**

两个灵魂共宿于同一躯壳，那种感受格外奇特。

在你的大脑之中游荡着一个属于别人的影子，这与两人同住一间屋子是完全不同的两码事。但我却感到高兴。是的，应该说我感到非常高兴。我一直期盼着有一个朋友，一个伙伴，而上帝赐予了我什么呢？——一个“灵魂伴侣”。这才是“灵魂伴侣”的真正含义，你说对吗？

但我们无法交谈。因为我不具有“灵核”。

假如一个人经历过死亡，之后又以某种方式复活了，他的灵魂便会演化为体内一团蓝色的火焰。这种火焰能够被鬼魂所看见，我们称之为“灵核”。鬼魂只需要简单地与灵核相连，便能通过直接的思维交换而完成相互交流的过程，而不需要开口说半个字。

我从未死去，自然不会拥有灵核，因此无法同他说话，但我能或多或少感知他的想法。同样的，他看不见我，却也能感觉到我的存在。

我们常常要为身体的控制权而争斗。该往哪个方向走？该在哪里转弯？该吃什么食物？该在哪里过夜？摆在我俩面前的矛盾无穷无尽。我喜欢爬树，爬到高处并往下跳，他却一再拒绝，对此心怀万分恐惧。看见老鼠的时候，他总是试图逃跑，而我却想要扑过去抓住它。诸如此类的种种事情，让我们俩几乎无时无刻不在争吵。但这样很好。至少我们从始至终都在一起。彼此互不分离。

直到三年之后，他忽然记起了自己的真实身份。

接着，他离开了我。

那是一个寒冷的秋日黄昏。当我被雨水惊醒，才恍然意识到他已经不在了。

我变回了孤单一人。一只成年的野猫，一个流浪者，一道无人投以目光的空空影子。

 

我便等待着。

在那原地等待着。

我不了解他离去的缘由，不知道他去往的方向，更不能预见他是否将会归来。

我只有呆在那原地，等待。

假如他还打算回来，假如他还希望再找到我，他便可能回到那个地方。于是我所需要做的，只是保证在他回来的那天，他能够在那里找到我。

但我有我的原则。猫是极具自尊和原则的生物。

狗是忠实的仆人，猫却是恪守原则的骑士。

我给自己设下了底线：三年，最多等待三年。恰与我们相处的时间一样长。倘若三年之内他没有回来，我便选择放弃。我便继续走上自己的旅途，而将他忘记。他将成为一个纯粹的回忆，过去所有将以休止符终结。

但在那三年之内，我会信守对自己的承诺，绝不离开那片土地。

 

一年多之后，我等到了他。 

那时正值午夜，天下着雪。细小的雪花从漆黑的天空飘落下来，融化在地面。我蜷缩在某个屋檐下一堆木箱子上，像所有的猫一样在这样的时刻格外清醒。接着，我看见了他——一个穿着红色外套、头顶金色圆锥式发型的高个男人。他向着我走来。谁也没有出声。他只是轻轻地把我抱起。毫无理由地，我立刻就认出了他来。那无疑就是他，活在他自己身体内的他。

他看起来很憔悴。他的双眼中燃烧着痛苦、悲愤和仇恨的火焰。我猜想必定是发生了什么糟糕的事情。我但愿自己能开口询问，或是给他安抚，可他听不懂我的语言。于是，我便乖巧地选择沉默。

他喂我吃了点东西，把我装进一个黑色手提箱内，接着带我去了某个地方。我不知道具体是在哪里。我只知道我们走了很长一段路，而终点是一片墓地。

他在一座新立的墓碑前停下，放了我出来。我读不懂墓碑上所刻的文字，却能看见那上面镶着一张照片。照片上是位年轻的女性，算不上特别美丽，却分外温柔而动人。

尤米尔开始说起话来。他可能是说给我听，也可能只是自言自语。但无论何者都不重要，他只是那样开口说着。当时的我只能听懂一部分人类语言，我无法理解他所说的每一个词句，但整体的意思还算清晰。那位死者是他的未婚妻。在为尤米尔哀悼了三年之后，她自杀了。当他重拾了记忆，从警局盗回自己的躯体而终于要回到她身边的时候，却为时已晚。她已经死去。所有的一切都结束了。

他转过头来看着我，视线透过那副墨镜直射入我的双眼。接着他赠予了我一件我从未拥有过的东西——一个名字。他把我唤作“西塞尔”。那曾是那个女人的名字，而她却已长眠在我们的足底。

 

**6**

于是我们又生活在了一起。尤米尔和西塞尔。一个男人和一只猫。

我们是在寂静深夜里行走的两个幽灵。城市沉睡时，我们匆匆赶路；城市苏醒后，我们小心藏匿。归根到底，他是一具逃亡在外的尸骸，而且形象还如此可疑。

他常常对着我说话。我怀疑他是否期望过我能听得明白。我想他只不过是感到孤独和压抑，时不时想要对着什么人说些什么而已。他说起他在国防部的工作，说起同女友西塞尔的婚约，说起他的被捕、审讯以及逃亡。他也同样说起他的计划，有关复仇的计划。

我对人类之间爱恨纠结的那些复杂关系毫无兴趣。我也不想对尤米尔的复仇计划作任何评价。对于我来说，他是一个伙伴，一个朋友，一个总是陪在身边的人。除了陪伴以外，他对我没有任何其它索取。甚至在他说话时，他也并不要求我的聆听。因此我一早便下了决心，在他执行他的计划始终，我会陪在他身旁，不离也不弃。

 

他的第一个目标是乔德，那个追着他进了公园并打算朝他开枪的警察。乔德导致了他的死亡，他的死亡又导致了他未婚妻的自尽。他救不了她。他来不及赶到她身旁去救她。他想要让乔德也经受同样的痛苦，那种眼睁睁看着自己心爱的女人死去却无法将她救赎的痛苦。那些无助，那些绝望，那些刺痛，那些折磨，所有这些他要全部扔回给乔德，狠狠砸在他的脸上。还不止如此，他还要乔德也尝一尝被冤枉的滋味，被猜忌，被怀疑，被指控犯了你一无所知的罪名，被指责为骗子、罪犯、混蛋、恶棍，或是——在乔德将要面对的情形中——一个杀人犯。大概在尤米尔眼里，乔德和一个残酷冷血的杀人犯并无本质差异。

复仇的日子选在乔德的妻子艾尔玛的生日那天。乔德有个八岁的女儿，名叫佳诺[2]。她非常聪明，有一双灵巧的双手能够做出极其复杂的鲁布·戈德堡机械装置[3]。那时，她正是做了这样一个装置，作为母亲的生日晚会的一个惊喜。尤米尔利用了这个装置，并在里头动了手脚。其中有一个丘比特模型是整个装置的关键物品。启动之后，那丘比特本应将手中之箭射向一个庆贺用的纸烟花，但尤米尔却控制了它，让它射向相反的方向，击中挂在墙上的一把老旧枪管。那枪开了火，子弹打中了阿尔玛，即刻要了她的性命。

当时只有阿尔玛和佳诺两人在那间屋里，乔德是在阿尔玛中弹之后才进了屋。为了保护自己的女儿，乔德重新布置了案发现场。他把那杆枪管藏进一个音乐盒里，又主动向警方承认了自己的罪行。他因杀妻之罪被捕。

在这个人权呼声极高得国家里，死刑是少有的。乔德被判处了终身监禁。而对于佳诺来说，母亲丧生，父亲服刑，她变成了孤零零的一人。有一个人好心地担负起了照顾她的责任。就是当年在公园里被尤米尔劫为人质的、名叫“凛音”的女孩。她后来追随着乔德的脚步进了警察学校，成了一名警员。在收养佳诺的两年之后，凛音为佳诺的十岁生日送了一份特殊的礼品。是一只小狗，由她们共同取名为“导弹”。那或许是佳诺一生中收到的最为珍贵的生日礼物。关于这一点，我们在后面还将不断提及。

与此同时，卡巴尼拉则似乎完完全全变了一个人。传言说，审判结束后，他便和老朋友乔德彻底断绝了友情。他开始执着于权力并热衷于保持职业生涯中所谓的“完美记录”。他晋升得飞快，不久便成为了警察署里一个有头有脸的大人物，还同许多重要政客建立起了强有力的联系。

 

但尤米尔的复仇尚未结束。他不但渴求乔德的死亡，他还希望这种灾祸同样降临到卡巴尼拉和凛音的头上。而最终极的，是他渴望对这个国家的复仇，因这个国家曾经残酷而不公地对待过他。经过了那么多年，他所拥有的能力发生了变化。他发现自己能够操控人类而迫使他们依照他的命令行事。这是多么便利而宝贵的一种能力啊！尤米尔想到了一个主意。他想要真正地成为一个叛国者。他打算将他的能力出卖个这个国家的敌人，将顶级机密泄露出去。这一切恰恰是七年前他被强加上的莫须有的罪名。

他设法同一个国际恐怖组织取得了联系。那个组织的名称是什么，我并不太确定。但我依稀记得他们的总部在中东某处，而他们的行动主旨是极端反美的。

尤米尔和他们达成了一项协议。他将运用自己的能力帮助恐怖分子。作为回报，除了协助促成乔德的死刑之外，恐怖组织答应给帮助尤米尔离开这个他憎恨无比的国度，为他提供一个全新的身份，让他能够像正常人一样重新行走于阳光之下。

他期盼着那样一个新生。

 

**7**

当故事发展到这个阶段，由于一系列意外的事件，情形变得愈发复杂起来。

尤米尔首先控制了司法大臣，逼迫他签署了一份将乔德处以死刑的宣判书。随后，恐怖分子帮助他绑架了司法大臣的女儿，以此作为威胁确保死刑的按时执行。

与此同时，尤米尔通过电话邀凛音到一个废弃的垃圾场会面。当她出现时，他用死者之力操控了她，让她向着那具属于尤米尔的身体开枪。然而，第一发子弹打偏了，直直穿透了他随身携带的那个手提箱。不巧的是，我正呆在那个手提箱内，恰恰被那一发子弹瞬间毙命。没有人觉察到我的死亡，甚至连尤米尔也未能注意到。他当时操控着凛音的身体，射出了第二发子弹，然后又快速转移到了我的身体里，从手提箱里跳了出来，离开了案发现场。他并未意识到当时的我已经是一具尸体了。那便是第一件意外，它远远超出了尤米尔的预期。我的死亡，是他绝对不愿意看到的一个结果。

要知道，现实总是和期望值有所偏差。这是生活的一条真理。

根据尤米尔的计划，垃圾场的监控摄像将会拍下凛音“枪杀”一个“男人”的过程。警察将会赶来，而首席警官卡巴尼拉也必定要亲临现场，因为那嫌疑犯恰是他最中意的后辈，是他称道不停的“可爱的凛音姑娘”。看过录像后，卡巴尼拉将不得不亲手拘捕他“可爱的凛音”，还将要检查那具属于一个十年前早该死亡的男人的尸体，一个被政府冤枉并迫害了的男人的尸体，一个终于洗刷了冤屈却已经冰凉了半年之久的男人的尸体，还是一个警方间接牵连害死其未婚妻的男人的尸体。这样的情形，尤米尔想，对于卡巴尼拉来说必定如噩梦成真一般。而在那之后，他打算重新占据自己的尸体，亲手将卡巴尼拉和凛音双双抹杀。

然而此时，第二个意外却接踵而来了。

恐怖组织派了一个名叫齐格的杀手来到垃圾场，杀死了凛音。因此，当卡巴尼拉赶到时，他所面对其实是两起，而非一起谋杀。对于这个未经他同意的安排，尤米尔起先感到颇不乐意。但齐格向他解释说，考虑到对组织以及尤米尔本人的安全保障，将所有同陨石关联的人物一概抹杀是最合适的做法。尤米尔想了想，也便听信了这话。在这里我不得不插嘴说一句，尤米尔在骨子里其实依然和十年前一样，既简单又天真，全凭冲动行事。那十年漫长而痛苦的黑暗光阴，压根儿没能改变他什么。

之后，尤米尔杀了卡巴尼拉，又跟着齐格来到了佳诺的家中。尤米尔到那里去的目的，是想要拿走被乔德藏了枪管的音乐盒。那是一件可以证明乔德清白的证物，因此尤米尔想要将它毁掉。而齐格则是受组织之命前去枪杀佳诺。当枪口对准那女孩的时候，她的忠犬导弹为了保护心爱的公主，高高跃起向敌人扑了过去。子弹在半空打中了他。他摔在了地上，死去。几分钟后，第二颗子弹便又夺走了佳诺的生命。

到了这里，尤米尔的复仇本该结束了。

然而在这一时刻，第三件意料之外的事情其实已经发生了。那是一件远远超出了尤米尔本人或恐怖组织算计之外的事情。事实上，导弹中弹死亡的那一刻摔在了尤米尔的脚下，距离后者体内那块发射着异常辐射的陨石仅有一米之远！

这样一个简单至极的事实，却成了尤米尔复仇计划中一个的巨大漏洞。它在后来彻底改变了我们所有人的命运。

 

当导弹苏醒过来，他意识到自己已经死了。他更惊恐地发现自己心爱的佳诺公主也已经死了。请想象一下他有多么悲伤。但同时他却也明白了另一件事情，那便是他拥有的特殊能力——“死者之力”。尽管他完全不明白自己是如何获得这些能力的，但他却可以在不同的物体间穿梭，将两个具有类似形状的物体相互对调，并可以将时间倒转到某人死亡的若干分钟之前。于是，他做出了要拯救佳诺的决定。

他将时间倒回佳诺死去之前，在那短短的几分钟之内尝试用不同的手段干扰现实，以阻止她被射杀。他尝试了一次又一次，不知多少次，却从未成功。他所拥有得能力实在太过有限。他找不到任何能够使她免于死亡的办法。他所付出的所有努力不过是让自己一遍又一遍地重温女主人被杀死的画面。那是多么令人痛苦不堪的一件事情！

当他终于明白自己无法在那间屋子里救活佳诺，他便决定采取别的方式去改变事情的因果。他决定跟踪尤米尔。

他跟到了一艘潜水艇上。那是恐怖组织的一个临时总部。他藏在那里，仔细地观察，仔细地聆听。他于是搞清楚了所发生的一切，也搞清楚了尤米尔同恐怖组织之间的交易。也正是在那里，他亲眼目睹了尤米尔复仇计划悲剧性的终结。

尤米尔是被欺骗和利用了的一方。我之前不就说过吗？他始终不过是一个简单又天真的家伙。恐怖组织根本从未认真考虑与他合作。恰恰相反，他们自己对那称作“阿斯塔尔[4]”的陨石和所谓“死者之力”展开了一番研究，而他们最后得出的结论是：所需要得到的不过是尤米尔体内的那块陨石而已。他们耍了点小小诡计，把尤米尔的灵魂引诱离开了他的身体，再用一只机械手臂强行将那陨石从尸体内扯了出来。紧接着，他们带着那块陨石，乘坐着一个急救舱快速逃离了，为了斩草除根还发射了一枚鱼雷要击沉那潜艇。

被留在那潜水艇中的只有孤零零的两个灵魂——导弹的，和尤米尔的。一同被留在那里的，还有尤米尔的那具尸体。失去了那块陨石，尤米尔的尸体不再拥有永生的力量。它变成了一具再普通不过的尸体。

潜艇被鱼雷击中的刹那，所有电路中断了。一片黑暗笼罩之中，他们感觉到潜艇缓慢无声地下沉，一直堕向无尽的深海之中。他们与世界隔离了。他们将被埋葬在大洋之底，无法与任何人取得联系，更没有丝毫被救赎的希望。这些并不可怕。最可怕的是，他们的灵魂将永远存活下去，他们要用那无法死去的灵魂面对没有尽头的孤独的永恒。他们被永恒困住了。

但也就在那一刻，我们聪明的小狗导弹想出了一个办法。那是唯一可能帮助他们脱离那尴尬而无望的困境的方法。他要利用尤米尔的尸体将时光逆转，逆转回十年之前尤米尔行将被陨石碎片杀死的那一瞬间。

如果他能够阻止尤米尔的死亡，他或许就能够拯救佳诺小姐的性命。他是这么想的。

 

**8**

然而，他又一次失败了。

正如他无法拯救佳诺小姐一般，他也同样救不了那个名叫尤米尔的男人。

我们可怜的小狗，他又能怎么办呢？他穿越了那么遥远的时间和空间，却发现自己什么也改变不了。换做别人面临那样的困境，大多会选择放弃了。可我们的小狗却依旧坚持着。

他一路跟随着尤米尔的灵魂。看着，听着，等待着。

他先是等了五年。他目击了佳诺母亲之死，却无力改变这一事实。

他接着又等了五年。他终于来到了尤米尔同凛音约定见面的那个垃圾场，并在那里目击了我的死亡。

他并不是第一次见到我。早在尤米尔死后，他便跟着尤米尔的灵魂，也就是我的身体，四处奔走了数年之久。但那却是他头一次看见我的灵魂，也是头一回我们能够互相交谈的情形。当我们都是活着的生物时，猫和狗是语言不通的；而当我们都化成了灵魂时，语言障碍却顿时消失了。

我的灵魂的现身，对于导弹来说无异于黑暗中一线希望的火花。

和导弹一样，我也是死在尤米尔身旁，距离那块陨石很近。我有我独特的能力。我能够占据物体并操控它们，我能够将时间倒转到某人死前的四分钟，我还能够通过电话线路进行远程瞬移。看到了我拥有的这些能力之后，导弹立刻意识到我就是他寻找了多年的合作伙伴。他急需我的帮助。他以一个破台灯的形象来同我搭讪，想要说服我给他帮助。

但我却也面临着自己的小小麻烦。

我忘记了我是谁。更准确一点来说，我误以为我是别的什么人了。

其实我所面临的困境和十年前尤米尔的境况相当类似。我自己的身体被尤米尔的灵魂操控着，从死亡现场“走掉”了。在我视线所及的范围之内只有一具尸体，那便是属于尤米尔的尸体。我把它误认为自己的尸体实在是再自然不过的事情了。因此，我以为自己是个人类。但我却其它什么也想不起来了。而更重要的一点是，我不知道自己为何被杀。

有句名谚说“好奇心害死好猫”。虽然我被杀的原因和好奇心毫无关系，但猫是好奇的生物，这倒是个事实。我急切地想要搞明白我是谁，我为什么被杀，以及究竟是哪个混蛋杀了我。

 

我紧接着目睹了凛音的死亡。她是被一名叫做齐格的杀手所杀的。导弹，或者我应该说是那盏台灯，请求我的帮忙。我答应了他，出手救了凛音一命。

在这里我想要声明一下我和导弹之间存在的差异。你们大概知道，导弹所做的一切都是出于忠义。也就是说，他所做过的，和他所愿意去做的所有事情，都是为了能够拯救他那女主人佳诺小姐的性命。在我眼里，这些不过是盲目的忠义。有时我甚至不惮怀有兴趣地揣测，假如杀害一个人可以让佳诺小姐起死回生的话，导弹他是否会愿意做出这样的选择呢？

但是猫这种生物，却是有尊严的。尊严和独立是我们最珍视的两种品格。我们或许会被收养，被抚育，被宠溺，我们也或许会对某些人滋生出别样的情感，但我们永远不可能属于某个人。我们永远只会属于自己。我们只会依据自己的准则行事——这我之前也曾说到过。而我之所以答应对凛音出手相助，其原因是根植于我的“骑士”准则。要让我眼睁睁地看着一位无助女性在我面前死去，那是从本质上彻底背离了骑士道精神的。所以我才出手相救。而我也轻而易举地完成了这项使命。

在那之后，导弹化身的台灯试图劝诱我帮助他做其它的那些事情时，我却拒绝了。我已经尽到了拯救一位年轻女性的职责，我的任务便已达成。我告诉他我还有我自己的事情要处理，我也很不喜欢插手旁人的私事。所以我钻进了附近一个电话线路，像阵风一般地离开了。

那就是导弹十年等待的结果——什么也没有，什么也没能等来。所有努力都付诸流水。所有希望也灰飞烟灭。整整十年。“对于一只狗来说，十年实在太过漫长。”他后来曾这么对我说过。

但是你能想象得到他紧接着又做了什么吗？他竟然重复了他曾经做过的那些事。他又一次跟随着尤米尔来到了那艘潜水艇中。在那里他又一次利用了尤米尔的尸体将时间逆转到十年之前。蠢极了，不是吗？或者该说是顽固？还是说犟到了骨子里？在白白浪费了十年之后，他竟然选择了重新再来一遍！再去挥霍十年的时间换来一无所得？！正常人是不会这么干的！人也好，猫也好，都绝对不会这么干的！但是狗呢？恐怕就不好说了。他们那种偏执得要命的忠诚大概会驱使着他们作出各种各样极近疯狂的选择。我的老天，我想我是永远无法理解狗的想法，更不用说和他们产生共鸣了。

而他偏偏的确那么又重来了一遍。

 

**9**

又一个十年过去了。我们又一次来到尤米尔和凛音见面的那个垃圾场。

又一次，我被子弹射杀。

又一次，我醒来，误以为自己是尤米尔那具尸体的主人。

又一次，我目击了凛音的死亡。

又一次，我救了她。

同样的又一次，那盏会说话的老台灯跑来找我搭讪。他管自己叫做“光”。

但是这一次，他对我所说的话同上次有所不同。他告诉我说，我的灵魂将在黎明时分消散，因此我只有那么一夜的时间来寻找我的真实身份。他还告诉我，既然我死前特意赶来此处与这个名叫凛音的女孩见面，那么在她的身上一定握有我死亡之谜的关键，因此我应该跟随她的行踪来试图发掘所有的答案。我被他的这番话说动了。

在之后的将来，每当我回想起他那时对我所说的一切——其中一半是谎言，而另一半则是他对我的真实身份的刻意隐瞒——我就难以抑制地感到愤怒和羞耻。我，一只活了十多年的猫，竟然被一只区区小狗的鬼把戏给蒙蔽了！就算他其实经历了二十多年的等待，积攒了不少生活的经验，但归根到底他依旧不过是一个比我小了七岁的小狗崽而已！然而他却骗过了我！这是何等奇耻大辱！是我一生中最不堪回首的阴影！

 

那一夜，我干了太多太多的事情，拯救了太多太多人的生命。

我救了凛音不下五次，每次都是完全不同的情形。她似乎有种总能冲进麻烦堆里的惯性，她那种不断让自己置身险境的能力简直是让我叹为观止了。

我救了乔德，使他免受死刑，还协助他逃离了监狱。虽说他逃出之后很快又被卡巴尼拉重新抓获了。

我救了司法大臣，让他从一次突发的心脏病中逃脱出来，还阻止他签署了一份关于督促乔德死刑的文件。

我还救了佳诺和导弹，让他们成功躲开了杀手的子弹。但随后导弹在街上被一辆疾驰而过的摩托车撞死，而佳诺则被误认作司法大臣的女儿而遭恐怖组织绑架。

但事情有趣得很。导弹再度死亡的地点恰好是在阿斯塔尔公园，也就是那个被陨石撞击过的公园。陨石的主体还被埋在公园的地底，它恰好再次赋予了导弹的灵魂以死者之力。在那之后，他和我重新汇合，我们互相协作，拯救了更多人的性命。

我们一起救了一个在阿斯塔尔公园里的流浪汉，让他免于被巨大的米诺石像砸死。

我们一起救了一位古怪的老科学家，让他免于在爆炸中丧生。这位科学家，似乎花了许多年时间致力于阿斯塔尔陨石和“死者之力”的研究。

我们一起救了卡巴尼拉，让他免于死在尤米尔的枪下。

在所有这些接连不断的救人过程中，我逐渐了解到一个名字，“西塞尔”，我朦朦胧胧地感觉到那个名字属于我。但我依然想不起其它任何事情。而且我发现被我遗忘掉的还包括许多其它事物。比如，我忘了如何读写。至少，我当时是那么认为的。更糟糕的事情是，我发现那具我本以为属于我的尸体竟然复活了，而且他的名字并不是什么“西塞尔”。如果那个人压根儿就不是我，那么我究竟又会是谁呢？

带着满脑子烦人的问题，我和导弹一起来到了那艘潜艇中。

这一次，潜艇上的访客除了尤米尔之外还有其他三个人。他们是被绑架而来的佳诺，以及跟随着恐怖分子而来的凛音和乔德。

在那潜艇中，我和导弹又救了凛音好几次。有一次，她被尤米尔操纵了得佳诺射杀；另一次则是被漫进舱内的海水淹死。

然而，我们所做的对现实的改变都太过渺小了，这些改变根本不足以逆转所有相关人物的命运。在这样一个命运之中，他们所有的人都注定要死亡，无论我们做些什么，都只不过是在延缓他们死亡的时间罢了。而那样一个时刻已经逼近。

 

恐怖组织的头目将阿斯塔尔陨石碎片从尤米尔体内夺走并逃走了。他们发射的那枚鱼雷击中了潜艇。于是潜艇载着其中的三个灵魂和三名生者开始下沉。死去的和将要死去的，全都一齐下沉，缓慢而寂静地，朝着那又深又远的海底堕去。黑暗包裹着我们，世界离我们而去。我们的喉咙被捂住发不出求援的声音，我们的未来一片灰暗而看不见光明。

就在那时，尤米尔忽然开始说话。他开始讲述关于自己的一切，讲述在他身上发生过的事情，讲述他对复仇的渴望和对新生的期盼。那是一个我早已熟知的故事，然而当它在一个缓缓下沉的黑暗空间中被人娓娓道来，却显得比往日更带几分感伤。

大家屏息地听着。他讲完之后，四周又落回寂静。过了片刻，凛音最先打破了沉默。她轻声地说：“我想我或许能够体会您的感受，尤米尔先生。一个人在暗夜中行走，就如同困于孤独的船舱，朝着深海无尽坠落一般，二者都是永恒的流放。

尤米尔没有回答，但我能感到之前的紧张稍稍缓解了，周遭的氛围起了微妙的变化。回过头来想，那是十年漫长的光阴之中，他头一回听到另一个人类如此亲切地同他说话。而我想，或许那才是他长久以来一直追寻的东西——同类给予的理解和宽慰。

说实话，我并不擅长描述人类之间的细腻情感。所以还是让我们回到单纯的事实上来吧。在那之后，我们一致决定再次逆转时间。导弹、尤米尔和我，我们三者都将参加这一行动。尤米尔说他的复仇已经完结了，他也想要帮忙。于是我们再次将时间往回拨转了十年，重新回到公园里的那个晚上。

导弹和我协力改变了陨石碎片的飞行轨道，让它避开了尤米尔的身体；接着我们成功将乔德射出的那发子弹调换成了与其形状类似的红薯；尤米尔的命运因此改变了，然而我们却面临着另一个更加严峻的状况——我们方才将一个巨大的米诺石像搬运到了半空，用它挡住了飞行的陨石碎片，而此刻那石像却要从半空倒下，行将砸在凛音的身上！尤米尔的灵魂阻止了这场惨剧。他占有并操控了他自己十年前的身体，冲向凛音并把她狠狠推向一旁。凛音躲过了一劫，然而尤米尔却被压在了那沉沉的米诺石像之下。

 

感谢上苍没有夺走尤米尔的性命。而且他也并未因此而残疾。故事的最终对于每个人来说都算是圆满的，至少是我们所能够幻想到的最好的结局。凛音追随着乔德的脚步，成为了一名警员。乔德发现了藏在公园里的我，将我收养。在接下来的那些年里，我作为家庭的一员，和乔德、他的妻子艾尔玛以及他们的女儿佳诺生活在一起。凛音和卡巴尼拉时不时会来拜访。

卡巴尼拉很快成为了警局的首席警探，他在凛音的职业生涯中给予她很多关照。我总是觉得卡巴尼拉对于这个总是惹上麻烦的小姑娘抱有某种特殊的好感。不管怎样，至少凛音后来已经学会不再让自己频频面临死亡的危险境况。

另一方面，尤米尔的间谍罪名在数月之后被洗清了，他也从那次事故中完全康复了。然而他因越狱和挟持人质的罪名，被判了十年徒刑。但他对此感到满意，他说那是为了他所做过的一切应受的责罚。他的未婚妻每周都会去监狱探望他。她也健康乐观地活了下去。

若干年之后，在佳诺十岁生日的那天，凛音带着一份礼物来看望她。那份礼物，便是“导弹”。

 

 

**“我的”故事**

“那个”故事在那里便结束了。但对于“我的”故事来说，却仅仅是个开始。

我要事先提醒您，这将是一个格外漫长的故事。

那一晚，我们的命运全都改变了。与之前我们为了救人而做的那些细小修正不同，那次改变是深刻而彻底的。现在回头想来，所有细枝末节的变动，只能推迟却不能真正避免人们的死亡。然而，最后那一刻由尤米尔、导弹和我三人共同付出的努力，意义却非同寻常。陨石碎片飞行的轨道被改变了，一切因此也改变了。那些原本由于尤米尔之死所引发的事件被全然抹消，我们所有人的命运也因此被彻底扭转。甚至或许，整个世界的命运也因此踏入了另外一条截然不同的“时间线”上。

“时间线”这个名词，从21世纪一位名叫冈部伦太郎的日本物理学家那里借来的[5]。这位自称“疯子科学家”的物理学家专注于时间旅行方面的研究。基于几乎为零的实验数据，他提出了这样一种假说：时间是由无数的可能性，或称“路径”组成的；那些路径相互平行，并在特殊的时间点上发生分支。依据他的理论，现实中的我们不过生活在这一系列时间线中的某一条上，当我们倒转时间回到过去试图改变历史时，我们所做的其实是移动到另一条分支路径上去了。假如所做的改变相对细微，那么我们只不过是在相邻的路径之间切换，而相邻的路径却往往指向了相似的终局。这些相邻的、通往相似未来的路径可以综合起来看成完整的一束，便是我们所说的“时间线”。假如想要彻底地改变命运，那么在时间旅行中所做得变动必须够大，能够使你从一条时间线跳跃到不同的另一条时间线上。对于我们来说，最后的那个努力正是达成了这样的效果。

那块陨石碎片避开了尤米尔的身体。

然而，它却击中了我。

 

**1**

如非亲身经历，你永远无法体会那种感受。我也只在身体被那块石块刺穿之后，才真正开始理解尤米尔究竟是度过了怎样的十年。我也曾说过，那陨石除了能赋予你特殊的死者之力外，还是无尽的时间源泉。

所以事实上，我已经被那陨石杀死了，但它却又不停地将我的生命倒回到死前一秒。我既没有死去，也并非活着。我被困住了，困在生与死之间，困在人世与天堂之间，受缚于时间自身。

那时的我是只黑色猫崽，现在的我看起来依旧像只黑色猫崽。不论我的心智成熟了多少，我的外表看上去却丝毫未变。不论我多么渴望拥有正常的朋友或恋爱关系，也不论我多么希望像其它的猫一样成长、衰老和死亡，可我偏偏就是做不到。

人类待我就如同对待一只小猫崽。我的同类也不愿听我述说。他们认为我要么是疯了，要么只是想编造离奇故事来哗众取宠。在这个世界里我感到格外孤独。假如你在这世界上根本是孤独的，假如你就如同一个会走动的影子一般，或许连影子都不如，那么拥有无穷尽的时间对你来说究竟又有什么用呢？

 

你或许要争辩说我并不孤独。你或许要告诉我说，有那么多和我共同经历噩梦一路走来的朋友。我最初也正是那么想的。相伴在旁的朋友确是缓解寂寞的良药。但是我错了。错就错在未能预料到那些超乎预料的状况。

还记得我说过，当我们改变了十年前尤米尔的命运时，我们切换到了完全不同的另一条时间线上？这就意味着“所有的一切”全都被抹消了！彻彻底底！不再有什么复仇。不再有人会死去。导弹也好我也好，谁也不再需要去拯救谁。历史的这一部分，或者现在该说“未来”的这一部分，已经被擦除了——并非从我的脑中，也并非从尤米尔的脑中（因他是最后一个被拯救的人），而是从所有其他人的脑中，完全抹去了。凛音，佳诺，乔德，卡巴尼拉，甚至导弹，对于他们来说，既然他们从未死去过，那么所谓的“被拯救”也就无从谈起。于是当我们再度回到1979年，那陨石撞击了阿斯塔尔公园之后的十年，他们的记忆全被重写了，而他们的灵核，也不复存在。

于是你开始大体明白我所面临的处境了吗？是的没错，我被乔德收养了。他们把我抚养长大，给了我一个舒适温暖的家。但是，仅此而已。我仅仅是一只被收养了的小猫。仅仅如此，而已。

其余的一切，在他们的记忆之中已经荡然无存。

那一家人——乔德，他的妻子，他们的女儿佳诺——三人组成了一个幸福美满的家庭。但我却无法同他们交流。没有了灵核，同人类交流的可能性变成了零。于是我便只能够聆听。在另一个时间线上和尤米尔共处的那十年，让我多多少少掌握了人类语言的精髓。

于是我便听着，同时观察着。乔德也好，佳诺也好，完全没有表现出一丝可能回想起过去的迹象。他们全心全意地相信在这一时间线上的一切就代表了全部的历史。他们不知道我真实得身份，更不知道我其实已经死去。他们还将我命名为安东尼奥，这就更加印证了我之前的揣测——他们完全忘记了。

除了我们的小天使佳诺以外，甚至没有人意识到我的异常。在我被收养后的第八年，佳诺十二岁的时候，她在生日那天上不无兴奋地宣称：“你们不觉得很奇怪吗？安东尼来到我们家以后好像一丁点儿也没有长大！”

我亲爱的甜美又聪明的女孩哟，你距离残酷的事实仅仅一步之遥。你只需再往前踏几步就可以发现那能够毁灭世界的超常力量，并将因这个惊人发现而成为历史上最年轻的科学家。但她的父亲接下来一句无动于衷又全然缺乏想象力的回答，却在她热情的火苗上猛然泼了一盆冷水。我们的乔德警官这样说：“有些品种的猫一辈子都长得那么小。安东尼可能就是那样一类吧。”

我真想诅咒他下地狱去！我真想踹他挠他咬他把他撕成稀烂！但那天偏偏是佳诺的生日，而我不又想让她扫兴。

那天的生日晚会上，凛音和卡巴尼拉也来了。

那次事故之后，凛音常常到乔德家里来拜访。因为尤米尔在最后关头舍命救了她，她为此感恩，也同样常常到监狱去拜访。她自己已经打定主意要成为一名警察，而一年之前她也刚刚被警察学校录取了。

就是在那天晚上，我见到了导弹。那绝对不是我们的头一次会面，但却是我们头一次正式的会面——他，作为一只狗；而我，作为一只猫。

 

**2**

导弹是凛音送给佳诺的生日礼物。那时，他不过是一只刚刚满月的小狗崽子。

他一如既往的聪明伶俐，好奇而又多动，温驯却又喧闹。他总是不停地摇着他的尾巴，冲着视野里一切新奇事物汪汪直叫。

他也同其他人一样，没能认出我来。可你说，我又怎么忍心责怪他呢？他明明只有一个月大呀！

但那对我来说仍然不啻为一个打击。而且打击得还相当厉害。

可不管怎么说，我是只猫。我过去是，现在是，将来也还是只猫。

猫通常是不和狗交朋友的。像导弹这种极度好动的就更在考虑范围之外了。我们喜欢清净一些的环境，而他们实在是太闹了！而且从另一个角度来说，猫是格外聪明又讲究自尊的动物，他们绝不喜欢被别人的小诡计蒙骗。而我呢，理所当然对于那个曾经对我耍了小聪明还把我卷进这堆乱七八糟事件中的小狗崽子心怀不满，而且，还真是多亏了他，我才会被那该死的陨石碎片打中并落到今天这个惨状！那只小狗崽子，他本应该对我的境况负有全权责任！可是你瞧，他一丁点儿都记不起来了！还竟然像个正常的、纯真无邪的小狗一样每日每夜开开心心！

老天实在太不公平！

更可恶的是，我压根儿听不懂他的话！而他，也同样听不懂我的！

这已经不是不公平三个字可以形容的了。这简直就是悲剧。

也不仅仅是悲剧了。这是人·间·惨·剧！

猫和狗之间的语言障碍，比起猫与人类之间的语言障碍还要大得多。大得简直完全无法跨越。人类的语言至少有许多不同的发音变化，学起来还比较容易。可是狗的语言呢？老天请您救救我吧！他们的语言似乎只由一个单音节构成。要么是叫一声，要么是叫两声，要么是叫三声，再要么就是连续地叫个不停。而导弹几乎总是在叫个不停。

所以你瞧，我到头来还是孤单一人。这只小狗崽子利用完了我之后，就把我这个老朋友给彻底抛到九霄云外去了。

 

我唯一可以交谈的人便只有尤米尔。有时，我会偷偷溜出屋子，跑到监狱去探望他。他看起来心情愉快，对于一个囚犯来说未免太心情愉快。见面之后，我们会闲聊一会儿。我会跟他说说乔德家里发生的琐事，大街上发生的琐事，还有我从电视节目里看到的世界各地发生的琐事。接着，他就会跟我说说他的未婚妻，说的时候一脸幸福的表情。那时我便明白了另一件事：对于他来说，我也不再是曾经的那个“西塞尔”了；他已经拥有了属于自己的“西塞尔”，他便不再真正需要我了。

因此事实上，那个起死回生了的真正的“西塞尔”已经取代了我在他心中的位置。

我逐渐地减少了去探望他的频率。到了后来，我便不再去了。

十年之后，我听说他已经服完刑，重获了自由。我依然没有去看望他。因为我知道，真正的那个西塞尔会去迎接他回家。

 

我并不是在抱怨。其实本来也没什么好抱怨的。每个人都有自己的生活，自己的追求，还有自己的挚爱。我从一开头早就该知道。我只不过是一个局外人，一个旁观者，一个被上天选中了来记录所有事实的角色。所以，我就注定了该是一个孤独的灵魂。

其实这并不是特别痛苦。对于一只猫来说，或许也并不算什么坏事。

 

**3**

现在请允许我将几年间的故事简单地一笔带过。因为这几年的确没有什么特别的事情。每个人都开开心心地生活，一切进展顺利。导弹长得很快。越是长大，他对佳诺小姐的依恋就越发深切。

每天早上佳诺离开家去上学的时候，导弹就跟在她裙子后面一直跟到大街上；每天傍晚佳诺要放学回家的时候，导弹就蹲在大门口无比耐心地等着她回来。当他远远地看见她出现在街道尽头，紫色的头发在半空跳跃时，他便会疯了般地冲出去，激动地大声吠叫。佳诺读小学的时候，他便这样；佳诺读初中的时候，他依然这样；等到佳诺进了高中，他仍旧矢志不渝地重复着这恒久不变的习惯。

那只小狗崽子也还算得上是个勇猛的斗士。有一次，他狠狠撞倒了某个十一岁的男孩，那个男孩不过是想给佳诺买一个冰淇淋；有两次，他把某个十四岁的男孩的鞋子硬生生给扯掉了，那个男孩不过是送了佳诺回家来；还有三次，他试图着咬掉某个十七岁男孩的手指头，而那个男孩不过是在某些周末的下午会来到乔德家的门外等着佳诺；而且，他对着那些出现在佳诺身边的男孩子们总是恶狠狠地吠叫，只有老天才能数得清究竟有多少回了！不过这小狗倒还真是聪明。他能轻而易举地辨别敌友。因为你瞧，他从来也不曾攻击过女孩，一次也没有！

我挺喜欢趴在屋顶上看着这些闹剧：愤怒抓狂的小导弹对阵佳诺小姐的男朋友们。佳诺往往会试着安抚导弹，然后再对那些被威吓了或袭击了的男孩们道歉。有些男孩被导弹吓了一次之后便放弃了，还有一些努力坚持了一段时间，最终却也都消失了。

 

后来终于到了佳诺高中毕业的时刻。她要去读大学了。她一向是个聪明而勤奋的姑娘。还记得她亲手做的那个复杂的鲁布·戈德堡装置吗？她对于机械啊什么的都特别有天赋。而她要去就读的，是麻省理工学院物理系。

谁能不知道麻省理工学院？连我这样一只猫都知道。只有那些最聪明的学生才有机会到那里进修。乔德和艾尔玛因此感到无比自豪。所有的人都很高兴，或许除了导弹之外。导弹一方面为佳诺感到高兴，但同时却为自己感到悲伤。因为麻省理工学院在马萨诸塞，离着阿灵顿小镇有不知多少英里之远。那个难以想象的距离将把他同他心爱的公主隔离开来。她将要离开家，每年只有圣诞节才会回来一趟。

我没有跟着佳诺到麻省去，自然不知道她具体的生活情形。但从她每次回来过圣诞时说起的来看，她在学校里过得很好，学业也进展顺利。在圣诞晚餐上，她总是愉快地说起她的校园生活——她选的那些课程，她喜欢和不那么喜欢的老师们，她交到的朋友们，她所感兴趣的研究前沿——所有那些都仿佛离我们所在的小镇格外遥远。

佳诺离家的时候是一个天真无瑕的少女，她回来的时候则已经成长为一个魅力与智慧兼具的年轻女性。我并不是说她变了很多——她依然是过去那个甜美的女孩——但有些东西不一样了，在她和我们之间渐渐有了一面无形的隔离的墙。她似乎是走进了一个全新的世界里去，而我们则都被留在了原地。

当我提到“我们”的时候，其实或许主要是指导弹。他已经不再是一只年幼的小狗崽了。他差不多十岁了，老得可以当爷爷了。没错，他已经是只老狗了。尽管还维持着一贯的乐观主义和开朗性格，但他已不再像年轻时候那样充满干劲了。从1983年佳诺离开家去读大学时开始，他就很少大声吠叫了，他的双眼中也更加频繁地流露出一些悲伤的颜色。甚至当佳诺在圣诞或感恩节时候回家来时，导弹也依然保持安静。他会卧在她的脚边，轻轻地摇晃着他的尾巴，用一双大大的、忠诚而有些哀伤的棕色眼睛静静望着他美丽的公主。他依然是她所爱的导弹，但她却已经不再能为他所触及。

到了1987年，佳诺大学毕业了，她带了一个年轻人回家。那是她的同学，也是男友。我记不得他的名字，只记得是个高个儿、面目清秀、性格温和的人。年迈的导弹很风度地欢迎了他，既没有叫，也没有咬，不表现出丝毫敌意。或许只是年龄的关系，或许四年有形或无形的隔离使得导弹不得不承认有些障碍是无法跨越的，也或许时间终于让他认识到，爱可以有不同的形式，爱也并不意味着占有。有的时候，爱恰恰意味着放手。

 

**4**

导弹也的确放了手。佳诺回到麻省理工继续研究生学习的五个月之后，导弹的生命便走到了尽头。

他是在一个寒冷的冬日清晨过世的。我们发现的时候，他正如往日一样蜷在大门附近。那副模样看起来格外平和安详，几乎让人误以为他只不过是深深入睡罢了。然而，这一睡却再不能醒。

可笑的是，或者说讽刺的是，我可以无数次将时间逆转到他死前的几分钟，但却一根手指头也动不了。如果是死于意外，我或许还可以做些什么，但面对时间的力量，我却全然无能为力。我救不了导弹。他死于自然之力。

更可笑的是，此时我反倒可以同他说话了。整整十年的时间，我们互相无法交流；而他这一死，交流的障碍却顿时消失了。

于是我便问了他那个十年里萦绕不去的问题。

“你记得吗？”我这么问他。

“记得什么？”他反问。

哈！果然我一直猜得没错。他什么都记不得了。他所有的记忆全都被抹去了。过去曾存在于一只猫和一只狗之间的友谊全都彻底消失了。他是我所认识的那个导弹，但是那个导弹却不认识我。

他纯真无邪地看着我，问道：“什么？究竟是什么？”

然后他思索了片刻，补了一句：“你为什么能和我说话呢？难道你也死了？”

“是，也不是。”我回答。

接着，我便开始从头给他讲起那个漫长的故事。讲起来真是复杂至极。我在给他讲一个神奇的故事，而那个故事里的还包括了由另外一个“他”讲给我听过的故事。

当我讲完了之后，他想了一会儿，然后慢条斯理地评论道：“如此说来，我到现在应该已经存在了三十多年了。”

“从某种意义上，的确如此。”他的那种迅速抓住关键的能力总是让我不禁感到惊奇。他毕竟是格外聪明。

他随即就大笑起来。

等他停住了笑，他对我说：“三十年对于一只狗来说实在是太长了啊。”

“可你什么也记不得。”我调侃道。

“记忆喜欢开开玩笑。”他微笑着说，“不过我很高兴佳诺小姐现在能够平静幸福地生活。我只是有些遗憾自己活不了那么久，看不到她结婚生孩子的那一天了。”他的眼中闪过一丝惋惜。他接着又说：“不管怎样，既然我的时间已经到了，我也就没有什么好遗憾的了。安东尼，哦，或者叫西塞尔，不管你叫什么，我都要感谢你所做的一切。现在我总算明白为什么你会给我一种老朋友的感觉了。”他直视着我的眼睛。

“你现在说起来倒是轻巧。”我不乐意地嘟囔着。

他又笑了。而那一刻，我意识到时间已经不知不觉流逝了，他的灵魂也已经渐渐变得越来越淡了。

“再见了，我的朋友。”

那就是我听到他所说的最后一句话。下一秒，他便永远地消失了。

 

两天之后，导弹的尸体被埋在后院里。乔德一家人为他举行了一个小小的葬礼。

佳诺请假飞回来看导弹最后一眼。我从未见过她如此伤心。她在导弹的身旁跪了一两个小时之久，一直不停地哭泣。在葬礼上，她便用她那双红肿的眼睛沉默地追随着他的尸体缓缓沉入地底。

到了后来我才听说，佳诺为了赶回来参加导弹的葬礼，取消了她原本预定到男友家拜访的行程。这个小小事件，即使并非主要原因，却也是导致他们关系破裂的一个导火索。那并非我所能理解的事情，因此我想我还是缄口为妙。

 

**5**

导弹死后，佳诺回到了学校，整个房子顿时显得空空荡荡。唯一的好消息就是凛音办了几个漂亮的案子，紧接着便升了职。她在1988年嫁给了卡巴尼拉——当时警察局的首席警探，也是她的上司。但那些和我又有多大关系呢？

乔德家中的生活愈发显得无趣。我终于忍受不下去了。我想要一些新鲜空气，想要一份自由，想往四处晃荡，想尝点孤独的滋味。于是我终于选择离开。

换到二十年之前，我曾是多么痛恨孤独，而又多么渴望有个家啊！可现在，我有了家，却又偏偏渴望自由了。大概这是生活的某种真相——拥有的不想珍惜，偏要索取不属于自己的东西。

生活或许有一个代名词，叫做两难。

 

我离开的那晚繁星满天。我在小镇里静静地走着，穿过街道，跳过屋顶，跨过铁路，跃过花园……星星在头顶闪烁，微风在耳边轻哨，夏花的清香弥漫着夜间的空气。整个世界仿佛完全属于自己。

不，并不是整个世界。我甚至连阿灵顿这个小镇都不曾离开。

忽然间，一个疯狂的想法攫住了我。我想要去看看整个世界。

接下来的十年间，我四处旅行。我没有回去的打算，步履始终不停。步行也好，搭乘公共汽车或火车也好，从一个村庄到另一个村庄，从一个小镇到另一个小镇，从一个城市到另一个城市。一路上，我遇到了形形色色的人们，也同他们中的许多进行过交谈——当然，只能在他们死去之后。

人们究竟能以多少种方式死去，几乎难以想象。

人们死于疾病。心脏病，中风，癌症，糖尿病，普通感冒，肺结核，肠道感染，老年痴呆，艾滋……有些死得突然，有些却常年经受折磨。有些是穷人，无法支付昂贵的医疗费用，只能在寒冷的户外死去，死得痛苦而潦倒；有些则是富人，雇得起顶级的医生，买得起一流的服务，却依然逃不脱命运，终究死在华贵的家中。

人们死于意外，五花八门的意外。有些死于车祸，有些是肇事的起因。有些死于火灾，有些因煤气窒息。有些从失灵的扶梯顶端摔下，有些则在下方被压踏而亡。有些不幸的遭遇雷击，另一些同样被击中了，致命的元凶却是莫名的花盆从天降临。有些酗酒的喝醉了坠下台阶，还有些只是不慎拿错了药丸。

人们死于爱恨，孤独抑或喧嚣地死去。有些在帮派枪战中吃了子弹，有些在死前看见刀光一闪。有些被绑架犯撕了票，有些中毒而亡。有些被情敌的拳头生生打死，有些却被情人勒紧了咽喉。有些为了家人牺牲自己，有些则为了自己谋害血亲。有些杀人以换取钱财，有些偏又选择自我了断。

每例死亡都独具一格。

正因我看过的太多，才能够有所了解。

后来我听说有一本名为“八百万种死法”的小说[6]，其中“八百万”是指纽约的人口。传言这本小说的作者在每天的上班途中阅读报纸，并把当地的死亡讣告记录下来。那些发生在日常身边的离奇古怪的死亡案例，被如实搬进了小说，成为了那部作品的关键核心。

然而，那位作者不过是在报纸上间接地阅读死亡，而我却是用自己的双眼直接目击。

 

你一定会问我我是否曾试图救过那些人，至少其中的一部分。我起初自然是那么尝试过的。但你知道吗？我所做的任何一点小小的改动，都有可能引发许多重大的、不可预计而超出掌控的恶果。有一次，我曾试图挽救一个命丧车祸的女孩。那是一件我不愿回忆起的惨剧。我终究未能使她幸免于难，反而引发了更大得事故。我的强行干预导致了另外五人的死亡，而罪魁祸首的我却再也无法将一切改回原样。

从那以后，我便铭记住一个道理：我不是什么神。我既改变不了过去，也改变不了未来。我既没有权力也没有能力对抗时间以决定他人的命运——至少，当我孤单一人的时候，我什么也做不了。

我发现，我想念导弹。

**6**

那十年间，我一路搭着各式各样的顺风车，在美国大陆四处游荡。后来我感到累了，决定找个地方安定下是来。在1999年，我最终选择了纽约城。

当时的纽约是美国最大也最拥挤的城市。现在也依然。那样一个地方，恰恰是观察人类社会奇异现象的最佳场所。

当我在夜晚时分独自走过纽约的街道，跳过紧挨的屋顶，钻过门窗的狭缝，或躲藏在桌椅沙发之下，我便能如风般迅捷，又如影般无声。

酒吧是我最喜爱的地点。那是个五彩斑斓的舞台，总能看见各种有趣情景的上演，还能听到不少发人深省的谈话。或许我该稍稍表示一下抱歉，但是偷看和偷听的确给了我无穷乐趣。我只是从不八卦，再说我也并没有可以一起八卦的伙伴。

然而某个晚上，我却在一家酒吧里意外地遇见了一个多年不见的老相识。

尤米尔。

他坐在吧台上，穿着他那红色的外套和长裤，戴着他那黑色的领带和墨镜，他的头发和往常一样高高耸入半空，他的手中握着一杯苏格兰威士忌。

老天，他看起来老多了。他的头发不是过去的那种纯金色，而已经变得近乎灰白。我这才意识到上次见到他竟然已经是十五年前。他服刑的后期，我便不再前去探望；他出狱时，我也没去迎接。我是刻意地在回避。但那却并不意味着我已经完全把他忘记。我知道他出狱的四个月后同未婚妻西塞尔结了婚；我知道他们在华盛顿特区的郊外买了一幢小房子；我知道他在一个规模不大的电脑公司里找到了一个新职位；我知道一年之后他们有了一个儿子；我还知道又过了半年他们便搬家了。但我并不知道他们搬去了哪里，也不曾料到竟会在纽约再次相见。

相隔了十五年，在纽约城午夜昏暗的酒吧里，他坐在安静的一角，听着落寞的萨克斯管，缓缓啜着杯中的威士忌。他不仅是老了，更显得疲惫而忧伤。

我小心翼翼地靠近，轻声打了个招呼。

 

“嗨，老伙计。”我说。

尤米尔回过头，显出了惊讶的神色。

“嗨，”他笑了笑，停了一停，接着说，“西塞尔。”

“他们管我叫安东尼奥。”我故作随意地回答，“你也可以管我叫安东尼奥。没必要把我和你的妻子的名字混淆起来。”

“她已经不是我的妻子了。”他回答说。

沉默随之而来。

我不安地动了动身子。尤米尔接着补充了一句：“我们离婚了，那是三年前的事。”

我正想要开口问‘发生了什么’，他却已经继续道：“她跟别人走了。”

我的大脑发出一连串疑问：‘为什么呢？怎么可能呢？她等了你十年，那十年的分离并没有改变她对你的感情啊。你们终于在一起了之后她却要跟别的男人走，这个剧情简直毫无逻辑！’

我还在犹豫着这样发问究竟是否合适，尤米尔却已经开了口：“嘿，伙计，你想什么我全都听见了。”

啊对，我差点儿把这个给忘了。以灵魂进行交流的方式是无法隐藏自己的思维的。这种思维的开放性是双向的。因此，只在瞬间之后，我便听见了尤米尔脑中浮现出的所有思绪，也看见了他过去的数年生活如电影胶片般幕幕闪现。

他们的婚姻生活起初是幸福的。十年的分离并未给他们的关系笼罩上任何阴影。她从未对他有过任何责备，反而多年一直在他身后给予支持。她是个漂亮的女人，并不缺乏追求者。但她拒绝了所有其他年轻人，坚持要嫁给尤米尔。她的确爱他，真诚而深切。她很快有了身孕，后来生了个男孩。他们给他起名叫杰瑞米。又过了半年，他们就搬家到了纽约。

在尤米尔被捕之前，他是一个顶级的系统工程师。但是在牢狱中的那十年使得他难以跟上计算机科学那令人叹为观止的高速发展势头。但他却依然野心勃勃。一旦出狱了，可以广泛接触到各种资源了之后，他便开始埋头苦学各种新知识。他来到纽约便开始着手建立一家属于他自己的计算机公司。他的妻子西塞尔则找了一份兼职工作以维持家里的生计，因为当时仅仅依靠尤米尔一个人的收入并不足以养活全家。

他们的幸福生活持续了大约两三年之久。再然后，情况慢慢开始发生了变化。纽约城，归根到底不是一个容易生存的都市。来自于生活的压力，以及来自于尤米尔自身的野心，二者都逐渐将他的注意力从妻子和孩子身上转移。他似乎想要补偿自己在监狱里虚掷掉的那十年光阴，他就像个疯子似的将自己投入到过量的工作和学习之中。在最初的时候没有太大问题。他的妻子能够给予理解、支持，还有容忍。

但容忍终归是由限度的。当光阴流逝，微不足道的摩擦转变为货真价实的争吵，无心的心不在焉转变为有意忽视或拒绝的象征。一个被遗忘的生日，一个被推迟的约会，一个关于晚餐菜品的争执，一个关于孩子教育的异议，甚至一个轻微的手势或叹息都可能演化为激烈的反目或无尽的冷漠。或许很难想象，也更难理解。十年分隔所无法触动的相互理解，竟然在十年相伴间变得如此脆弱。其实，并不是因为不爱了。仅仅是因为他们已不再适合生活在一起。经过了更多年的挣扎，他的妻子终于跟着另一个男人走了，并把他们的孩子也带走了。那便是他们以悲剧收场的婚姻，那也便是为什么尤米尔会在这样的深夜坐在酒吧里独饮的原因。

 

他瞧了我一眼，疲倦地笑了一声。

“你这些年都在哪里？又怎么会出现在这种地方？”他无声地询问。

“一直在旅行。”我回答道。接着我便告诉他我是如何离开了乔德的家，如何游遍各地，又如何目睹了世界万千。

他颇有兴趣地听着。等我说完的时候，他沉思着说道：“这么说来，这十年里你就没再见过他们了？我指的是乔德那一家人。”他的声音低沉干涩，其中饱含的忧伤让我感到诧异。

“说得没错。”我皱起了眉头，“怎么？发生了什么吗？”

他移开了视线，一时无言。如此沉默了许久，什么也没说，什么也没想。在他的脑中只是一片彻底的空白。然而我却从中感受到了一股潮水般的复杂的苦涩感。

“到我家去吧。”他终于说道，“我带你去见一个人，一个你认识的人。”

“谁？”

“我的女朋友。”

“你的……？”见他立刻站起身来，我便识趣地闭上了嘴。我跟着他出了酒吧，一路不再作声。

 

**7**

尤米尔口中所说的“家”只不过是一套狭小的公寓。他打开门的时候，一个熟悉的声音从里面传出：“尤米尔，你回来晚啦。”

老天，那个声音？简直不可能。实在是太不可能了……

但我所见到的即刻印证了我的猜测。她已经四十多岁了，不再年轻，头发依然是火红色的，眼睛也还如过去般大而明亮，眼角四周却已经有了些不易隐藏的皱纹。

尤米尔俯过身去在她唇上轻轻吻了一下。接着他转过身来向着我的方向点了点头，说：“抱歉凛音，但我在回来的路上遇到了个熟人。”

凛音将视线转向我，顿时惊讶得瞠目结舌。“安东尼奥？”她困惑不已地看了看我，又瞧了尤米尔一眼，说，“但是你怎么会认得它呢？你不应该认得它呀？”

“我懂得猫语。”尤米尔漫不经心地回答。

凛音颇不满意地瞪了他一眼，走过来，一把将我抱起。

“你真的是安东尼奥吧？”她温柔地问我，“我能认得出你左耳上这个小小的缺口。那是你特别的标志。但是你竟然和过去一模一样啊。太神奇了！你这些年都跑到哪里去了？你知道你失踪的时候佳诺都快要急疯了吗？你怎么跑到纽约来的呢？又怎么找到尤米尔的呢？你以前见过他吗？真是太巧了……”

她絮絮叨叨啰嗦个没完，压根儿也没停下来等我回答的意思。她并不是在向我问问题。她只是在自言自语而已。

“西塞尔，”尤米尔的声音在我的大脑里响起，“别理她就是。她时常会这样的。”

“我倒是不介意。不过，她并不是真的相信你能够听得懂猫语吧？”我无声地回答。

 “啊，是的。她什么也不知道的。她很单纯，在这些事情上并不会怀疑。”

“那么如此说来，她就是你所说的那个女朋友了？”我不可置信地问道。

“正确。”

又一阵沉默。

“好吧，现在可以告诉我了吧。到底发生了什么？她不是嫁给了卡巴尼拉了吗？我想我至少不会把这个给记错了。”我用近乎命令的语气说道。

“卡巴尼拉死了。”回答迅速而简短。

“死了？”我屏住了息。

“死了。”他冷冷地说，“被一枪打死，正中脑门。”

“一枪打死？被谁？”

“乔德。”

“乔……什么？！”我几乎是喊了起来。

“请您把声音控制一下。你要吓到我了。”

“是你吓到我了！”我嚷着，“他妈的到底发生了什么？”

“谁也不知道究竟发生了什么，但是那天卡巴尼拉和艾尔玛，也就是乔德的妻子，被双双枪杀，而乔德跑去警察局自首了。他从没说原因。”

事实和言语一样冰冷。

尤米尔的回答似乎将周围的空气都冻了起来，而他自己也再次陷入沉默。

凛音依然在兀自絮叨着，说着要给我洗个澡还是什么的，但没人听她说话。

我终于试着开了口，将冰冷的沉默打破。我问：“那么，现在乔德怎么样了？”

“在监狱里。终身监禁。”

沉默再度造访。

“命运真是有趣，对吧？好像在跟人开玩笑似的。”尤米尔补充说。

是啊。有趣。非常有趣。你以为你已经改变了命运，你以为你已经带领着故事里的主角们走上了一条通往幸福结局的阳光大道，但其实，一切都远未到达结局。现实中的人们不可能简简单单地“从此过上了幸福美满的生活”。生活总是在继续。生活总是现实的。而现实却总是一幕讽刺的悲剧。

谁也改变不了现实。

‘导弹，倘若你现在还活着，你对此会有何感想呢？’我悄悄地问道，并不期待谁来回答，‘但或许对于你来说这些都并不重要了。因为你的佳诺公主好好地活着。’

但那个名字却突然提醒了我。

“那么佳诺呢？她怎么样了？她的父亲……”我又一次喊了出来。

“我想她还好吧。她现在已经成年了。大学毕业了，又拿了博士学位，现在在NASA工作。前程远大。”

“NASA？”

“是的，NASA。她大概是我们这群人里唯一一个走上光明大道的。”他叹了口气。

“唔，你是想说，你们过得不算好？”我试探地问着。

“不怎么好。我的公司不怎么好，我的股票不怎么好，我上一次婚姻搞砸了，我现在依然不太知道怎样才能维持好关系。我不知道我能给凛音什么。我是个无能的人。”

“可别这么说。凛音既然选择和你在一起就代表着她并不是这么想的。”

“她的确不这么想，但那也改变不了事实。我和她都挺无能的。她也是头脑简单，自己却没有意识到。”

“所以她不再干警察那行了吧，我猜？”我近乎本能地问道。

“不干了。她辞职了。现在她在楼下一家花店里工作。”

“哦。”我突然不知该说什么好了。

此时凛音恰好救了场。她突然想起了什么便转生冲着尤米尔大声说：“哦，尤米尔！我差点儿忘了！有人给你打过电话，大概一小时前。他说让你给他回个电。”

“有人找我？”尤米尔有些疑惑。

“是的。一个日本人。他说他是搞计算机的，唔，总之是计算机行业相关的。让我想想，我把那张字条放哪儿去了呢？我记了他的电话号码。”凛音把我放下，开始在乱糟糟的书桌上翻来找去。

“啊！找到了！”她高高举起一张小小的字条，对着灯光高声念道，“巧·舟。那个人的名字。他的电话号码在这儿。”

尤米尔接过字条，皱着眉头走到电话机旁。

几分钟后他挂断了电话。

“是有什么事？”凛音问道。

“唔，他想要搞个合作。我答应了明天去和他见一面。”

“那不错。”凛音说。

“看看吧。”尤米尔随口回答。

 

巧舟。

我从没见过这个人。这个奇怪陌生的异国名字本该很快被我抛之脑后，然而很多年后却竟然再次从我的记忆深处被触动。

当时机到来时，我便会再次跟你们提到他。

 

**8**

我和尤米尔、凛音两人一起生活了两年。

尤米尔和凛音。这一对让人想起来起初总是觉得不可思议，但如果细想却又格外自然。想想我们如今所处的时间线上所发生过的一切，再想想那个被抹去的时间线上曾发生过的一切，你便能意识到尤米尔和凛音两人的命运是如何紧密地相联。

还记得我们被困在潜水艇上的那个时候吗？还记得我们在朝着又深又暗的海底不停下沉吗？还记得尤米尔是怎样被憎恨和孤寂控制了心智吗？还记得凛音当时说了什么，她的话语又是怎样溶解了尤米尔的防备而最终让他放弃了自己的复仇吗？尤米尔在那时被拯救了，并不是被我救了，也不是被导弹救了，而是被凛音——那个年轻的、真诚的，并充满了宽容和理解的女孩。

而他，后来又反过来救了她的性命。他虽然劫持了她，用枪指着她的脑袋，但最终，他却为了救她而不顾自己的安危。就算只是一个十二岁的小女孩，也能够明白那个外表怪异的男人其实在内心里并不坏。那么多年以来，她一直记得他的恩情，在心中默默感谢。她并不是被乔德救了，也不是被一颗从天而降的神秘陨石救了，而是被尤米尔——那个冲动的、鲁莽却善良的陌生人。

他们在一起的生活，虽然从经济上来说稍微有点拮据，但总体还是相当和谐。他们之间有一种独特的相互理解。或许是因为两人都尝过命运女神开的苦涩玩笑，才能够学会用一种互不伤害的方式共同生活。

 

到了2001年春天，尤米尔的公司开始逐渐走上正轨，他们也便开始严肃考虑结婚的问题。他们的婚礼预订在十月份举行。那年，凛音四十四岁，尤米尔则已经五十九了。

我不太愿意太过详尽地提及那年秋天将要发生的事情。你大概已经猜到了，也或许尚未想起。假如你已经猜到了的话，那么你也就能够明白我为什么不情愿提起的原因。

那是9月11日。那天早上，他们俩离开家前往华尔街去谈些生意。之后便再也没有回来。

简而言之，华尔街发生了一起恐怖袭击。恐怖分子们劫持了两架飞机并驾驶着它们撞上了那两幢最高的摩天大厦。大厦倒塌了，尤米尔和凛音都困在那里。

而我，连他们的尸体都终究没能见到。

 

这是有多讽刺？在上一个轮回中，他是一个国防部的系统工程师，而她是一个警察；那时便是政治的利刀和恐怖组织的枪口杀死了他们。而到如今，他们仅仅是过着平凡生活的一对平凡夫妻，却仍旧逃不过相似的结局。

所以到头来，我们究竟是改变了什么呢？

 

于是，我又一次被孤零零地留在了这个世界上。

我的“不死”不是什么天赋异能。恰恰相反，它根本只是一个咒缚。

“永生”代表的并不是无限存活的能力，而其实只是一种无法死去的残疾。

我憎恶我的永生。

 

**9**

我已经活了三十多年了。

哈！一只三十二岁的老猫。

和所有步入老年的生物体一样，我也逐渐开始怀念起旧时光来。不管怎么说，我的确已经老得厉害。

我怀念起老朋友们的陪伴，但老朋友们却都已不在了。导弹不在了。艾尔玛和卡巴尼拉不在了。乔德蹲监狱了。甚至尤米尔和凛音也已经死了。还活着的、我还可以去找的，便只有一个人。

佳诺。

 

尤米尔说她在NASA工作，我便前往NASA去找她。

要找到她不是什么难事。一个年轻有魅力的女物理学家，还有标志性的一头紫发，这在NASA可不是随处可见的。

我从窗户外瞧见了她的身影。她穿着一件白色大褂，正俯身在一个看起来非常复杂的机器上方，手里拿着个本子做着记录。她虽然已经三十三岁了，看起来却和二十五岁没什么两样。她的头发依旧是原先那种轻柔的紫色，但留长了，在脑袋后面扎成一个马尾。我决定暂时不打扰她，而只是在窗外等待。

大约过了半个小时，她走到门旁，换上了一件便装的夹克。她拿起自己的手提包离开办公室后，我便悄悄跟在她的身后。如果让她发现我闯进了NASA，大概会显得比较奇怪。我想，要是打招呼的话，或许换一个时间场合会更加合适。

我跟着她上了一辆公共汽车，在某站下了车，接着走进一家医院。她朝着某幢大楼走去，进了楼里，爬上了三层。

 

她轻手轻脚地走进一间病房。那间病房里只摆了一张病床。床上躺着一个年轻人，他双眼闭着。有一些奇形怪状的线管接在他的脑袋、嘴巴和手腕上，那些线管的另一端与一个同样奇形怪状的仪器相连。

佳诺走过去在病床边坐下，握住了那年轻人的手。但那年轻人一动不动，连眼睛也没有睁开。她稍稍俯低了身子，开始缓慢而轻柔地对他说话。她说起她当天的工作，说起她所观察到的所有事物。他从未回应，而她却持续不停地说着。

她面带着微笑，笑容中却溢满了悲伤。她紧紧攥着他的手掌，好像攥着某个她格外害怕失去的东西。有些时候她的话语忽然中断了，你能看见亮晶晶的东西在她的眼眶里闪动。她会快速眨眨眼睛，做一个深呼吸，然后继续。

可这个年轻人，究竟是谁呢？

 

我把视线移到他身上，仔细地观察了一番。

他看起来很年轻，只有二十五六岁的样子，还非常瘦。他应该是经历过某种严重事故，因而在前额、脸颊和脖子上都留下了显而易见的伤疤。他还缺了一条腿。他的呼吸正常，心跳也正常，但却昏迷着。

他是个植物人。

我不知道自己应该做些什么，于是干脆悄悄地藏进屋里的一角继续等待。

暮色逐渐降临。最后一抹日光透过窗户照进屋里，当那光斑从病床的尾端缓缓移向病人头部时，某样东西忽然被照亮了——那样东西，我之前竟然完全没有看见。

是灵核。他的脑中有一个灵核。

但和以往我所见过的所有灵核都不一样。那些灵核通常都是散发着耀眼的蓝光，而这个灵核不仅光芒微弱，颜色也不一样。它是黄色的。

这究竟是怎么回事呢？他是已经死了？还是没死？

好奇心又一次攫住了我。

而唯一能够满足我好奇心的办法便是——和他说话。

 

**10**

“所以说，我已经死了。”在我和他打过招呼并简要解释了那些关于“灵魂”啊“灵核”啊之类的东西的基本理论之后，他便冒出了这样一句话。

“呃，这个我倒不太确定。”我犹豫着，“至少，我至今为止还从没见过像你这样的灵核。不过不管怎么说，你还在呼吸着呢。”

“我觉得我还不如死了。”他的声音很柔和，温婉又带有些许羞怯。

一个挺好的男孩，我默默评价着。

“那么，可以告诉我你是怎么变成这样的吗？”我问。

“可以啊。反正现在，你是唯一能听得见我说话的人啊。”他悲伤地轻笑了一下，接着开始讲述他的故事。

 

他名叫斯蒂夫。二十七岁，和我猜的差不离。他一年前才加入NASA，分到了和佳诺同一个部门，作为一个年轻研究者在佳诺的手下干活。佳诺便实质上是他的上司兼导师。他很快便迷上了她，她却只把他当做一个学生，或者说一个男孩而已。

佳诺是个温和而有魅力的女性，这在NASA是公认的。她同时又表现出强烈的女权主义者的自尊，以及对任何形式亲密关系近乎顽固的抵制，这在NASA也是众所周知的。她有过很多追求者，或许依然不少。但任何约她出去的请求，以及任何想要俘获芳心的尝试，最终都惨遭失败的打击。这些年她始终单身，把所有的时间和精力毫无顾忌地投入她的工作之中。

比起外表上的吸引力来说，斯蒂夫更加为她的研究热情所着迷。他是个内向的小伙子，但对于感情却异常诚实。他也有表达感情的独特方式，那就是工作。他最开心的时光便是和佳诺在办公室里的例行讨论。他聪明而富有原创精神，佳诺因此也乐于与他合作。尽管两人之间从未说过或做过什么，却逐渐建立了一种无形的相互理解。

这样相处差不多十个月，斯蒂夫终于决定把心意说出口来，而佳诺也似乎预感到了这一表白的到来。她并不感到吃惊，但却回答说自己还需要仔细考虑。他隐约感觉到在她的心头压着某种东西，像是某种巨大的、无形的、难以甩掉的包袱。但具体是什么，他却毫无头绪。他对她说，他愿意等。

那时他们手头正在进行一项特殊的研究课题。一切本来都进展顺利，某天却突然发生了意外的爆炸。事发当时，斯蒂夫和佳诺两人都在现场。危急之中，斯蒂夫用自己的身体替佳诺挡住了一块从半空坠落的铁片。一刻钟后，当事态重获控制时，人们在废墟堆里找到了他们。佳诺只是陷入了昏迷，很快就能够恢复；然而斯蒂夫却因背部和后脑勺遭严重撞击而面临极度危险。持续两周的急救保住了他的性命，却未能让他苏醒。

从那以后，他就一直这副模样——直挺挺躺在病床上，听着佳诺哭泣的声音心碎不已，却一块肌肉也不得动弹。他一次又一次反复努力睁开自己的双眼回应她，每一次却都以失败而告终。

 

“会不会有一天能发生奇迹呢？”斯蒂夫这样问，“还是说，我其实是已死之身呢？”

“别那样说。也绝对不要放弃。她不想失去你。”我试着安抚他。

“我也不想失去她。”他回答，“但倘若我永远也好不起来，我更不愿意她在我身上浪费生命啊。如果总是要带给她痛苦，我宁可就这样死去。”

“你死了，她的痛苦也不会消退。”

“她或许会遇上别人，或许会过上幸福的生活。她或许会忘记我。至少，她不会像现在这样痛苦。”他坚持着。

不，不是那样的。你错了啊，孩子。你要知道，生者永不可能从痛苦中解脱出来。生者将永远铭记。记忆，无论甜蜜或痛苦，都会镌刻在他们的灵魂之中，在他们的有生之年如影相随——二十年，五十年，一百年，或许甚至，会一直持续到永远。

 

 

**11**

为了不给佳诺带来更多痛苦的回忆，我决定暂时不在她面前现身。我也坚持和她一样每天去一趟医院，去和斯蒂夫聊一会儿天。我想这样或许对那孩子能有所帮助。斯蒂夫的这种情况，在医疗史上确有过个别苏醒的奇迹般的病例，但我们却没有那样的好运。大约一年之后的某个冷冬之晨，他的时限终于来临。

随着时日的推移，他颅腔中那个奇特的黄色“灵核”已经愈发黯淡。到了那个早晨，我终于眼睁睁看着它消散殆尽。当最后一抹亮光即将熄灭时，我一步迈了过去，去执行那个我过去数月里反复考虑而做出的决定。

对于这个决定，我一直很犹豫。翻来覆去地思索过，和自己来回辩论过，不停质疑那究竟是否是一个正确的选择。而当时刻终于到来，我霎时意识到那是我不得不做出的抉择，尽管它意味着我将要欺骗佳诺整个后半生。

我所做的，便是占据了斯蒂夫的身体。

 

还记得我说过所谓“死者之力”是一种会随着时间变化的属性吗？和尤米尔一样，我也逐渐获得了控制人体的能力。

所以，当奇迹不愿眷顾他们的时候，我便决定自己去创造一个奇迹——为了佳诺，为了斯蒂夫，也为了我自己。

如果我说我这样做完全是出于无私，那是个天大的谎言。我的的确确也是部分地出于自己的考虑而做了这样一个决定。

过去我始终是个旁观者——在尤米尔的生活中，在凛音的生活中，在导弹的生活中，或是在佳诺的生活中。在他们各自的故事里，我并不能占据一席之地。我只是碰巧在那儿，碰巧看见了而已。如今他们之中的大部分人都已经离开了——导弹、尤米尔和凛音，现在就连唯一能和我谈心的斯蒂夫也不在了——整个世界只剩我一个，孤零零地面对望不到尽头的生命。我无所适从。面对这取不尽用不竭的无穷光阴，你觉得我究竟能拿它来做什么呢？那向着未来延伸的空洞而孤寂的漫漫长路，你又叫我一只老猫如何度过呢？

于是我不愿再作一个没有牵绊的局外人。我想要成为别人生活的一部分，想要有一个真正的家，一个真正的生活，一个真正能够属于我自己的故事。尽管那意味着我要放弃作为猫的身份，而假装成一个人。

 

人们都说，斯蒂夫的苏醒是一个奇迹。在不知情者的眼里，那的确也是个奇迹。

当医生已经放弃希望的时候，“斯蒂夫”醒了。

苏醒之后，“斯蒂夫”的复健过程进展得格外顺利。

“斯蒂夫”起初在说话和读写方面表现出一定的障碍，但这被归咎于他在事故中脑部所受到的损伤。

“斯蒂夫”同时也丧失了一部分早期记忆，并完全遗忘了有关物理学的一切知识，当然这也可以归咎于脑部的损伤。

“斯蒂夫”在进行了六个月的复健之后完全获得了对全身的控制能力，但由于他在事故中失去了一条腿因而只能使用轮椅。又过了六个月，他便可以借助于拐杖而独立行走了。

“斯蒂夫”开始对自己进行再教育——从基本的听说读写和数学运算开始，一直到高等数学、化学和物理。在拥有了人类大脑的基础上，把这些从头学一遍并没有花去太多的时间。（请相信在过去的三十年间我并不是虚度光阴的。我每一天都在学习着新东西。）或许事实上我所做的不过是重新激活了斯蒂夫大脑中存储了这些知识的区域。没过多久，“斯蒂夫”再度拥有的专业知识已经使他能够以科学研究者的身份在NASA继续工作下去。

两年后，“斯蒂夫”和佳诺结了婚。

 

**12**

然而，我对于佳诺的感情究竟是什么样的呢？

之后的多年里，我一直反复这样问自己。

我知道导弹是爱她的。我知道斯蒂夫也是爱她的。我更知道他们都爱她爱得很深。

但是我呢？不，我想我并不是爱她。我喜欢她，但那和爱是两种不同性质的感情。

对我来说，她也并不等同于尤米尔或导弹。

尤米尔之于我，算得上是最特殊也最重要的一个人。正如我之前说过的那样，他是我的灵魂伴侣。虽然他显得格外阴沉甚至有些性格扭曲，但他依旧是那个注意到我、向我伸出了手，和我共度了他的生命并赐予我一个名字的第一人。因为他为我所做的这所有一切，我会始终将他放在内心一个无可替代的位置。

导弹呢，则是一个格外聪明又值得敬佩的朋友。我们相处的时间很短，事实上只有一夜之长（尽管我们在同一屋檐下共处了十年之久，但那段时间里他已被消除了记忆，并对佳诺小姐以外的一切事物都毫无兴趣）。那个短暂的夜晚里，我们共同经历了难忘的冒险，也因此获得了不可磨灭的友情。

而我与佳诺的关系，却是另一种全然不同的情形。

首先说来，在我被乔德一家收养的那些年里，我同佳诺并不算得上非常亲近，至少亲近的程度远远不及她和导弹。其次，现在的我扮演的是斯蒂夫的角色，而并非我自己。在紧随而来的、同佳诺共度的五十年的时光是我第一次以人类而非猫的身份行走在这个世界上。如此截然不同的身份和生活方式的转变对我来说不啻一个巨大的挑战。而佳诺的存在是一个抚慰，她温和可亲的性格替我化解了无数困难。我为此心怀感激。

 

那么反过来，她对于我，或者说“斯蒂夫”的感情又究竟是怎样的呢？

我其实并不能确切地知道。她非常喜欢“斯蒂夫”。当她得知斯蒂夫醒来的消息时，她的整个脸庞顿时明亮了起来。但她很少流露出过多的感情。她有一种奇特的、几乎完美的自我控制力，高度收敛的情感，以及一种常年不变的平和心态。

她之所以这样的缘由，我并不知道。我只能或多或少地做一些猜测。

她时不时地会去探望狱中的父亲。（关于这个我是知道的，但她却并不知道我知道的这一事实。）她从未让我陪同她一起去，她也从未在我面前说过关于她父亲的半句话。每次她探监回来之后，她会在数天内比平日更加沉默，而且依旧什么也不肯提及。

她也时不时地会去给她的母亲上坟。（关于这个我也是知道的，但她同样并不知道我知道的这一事实。）这样的场合，她也总是选择孤身前往。

很多年之后，她的父亲乔德死于狱中，她便向NASA请了一个星期的假。甚至到了这时，她依然对我保持缄默，而选择独自操办了整个葬礼。在我面前，她从未提及她的父亲或母亲，她也从未提及凛音、卡巴尼拉，或者是来自于阿灵顿小镇上任何一个人的名字。

她在她的心中筑起了一道围墙，围出了一片不允许任何人踏入的区域。那是她选择留守给自己、不愿让他人触碰的一道旧伤，也是埋葬于她内心一个纯粹属于过去的记忆。

关于这一切，我都知道。但我也始终什么都不说。

我忠实地扮演了一个好丈夫的角色。至少那是我力所能及的。我想无论是导弹或是斯蒂夫都会希望有一个人能在佳诺的身边，给她一些照顾。

 

时光渐渐流逝。不知不觉便到了2010年。

那年九月，我和佳诺一起去商店替一位同事的儿子挑选生日礼物。我碰巧走进了商店里卖电子游戏的柜台，而我的视线又碰巧落在了一个游戏封面醒目的名字上。那个名字是“幽灵诡计（Ghost Trick）”。我近乎本能地就那么伸出手去。

翻过反面来，我看见那上头写着“Ghost Trick for Nitendo DS”,而标注的游戏制作人则是“巧舟”。

巧舟。

这个名字唤起了我的某个记忆。

这就是我重遇尤米尔那晚给他打过电话的那人的名字啊！而尤米尔在第二天就去和这个人见过了面！

我从没见过这个人，也不知道尤米尔和他见面的时候究竟谈过些什么。但现在可以确定的是，尤米尔一定是把这个故事告诉了他，只是我们大家都不知道罢了。

我于是把那个游戏买了下来，不是给同事的孩子，而是给我自己。快速地打通了一遍后，我就明白这个游戏的确是把过去所发生过的那些事情很好地重现了，而对其中涉及到的历史和政治事实进行了巧妙的回避。虽说游戏最终的大团圆结局多少有些误导的倾向，但总体说来，这个巧舟干得真不赖。其实或许他并不知道在那个结局之后事实上究竟发生了什么，也或许他只是想要给他的观众们呈现出一个理想化的故事。因为不管怎么说，游戏是游戏，生活是生活。二者并不一样。人们玩游戏的目的本来就是为了从现实生活中脱离开。既然如此，那么在游戏中把残酷事实隐藏起来而伪造出一个“从此幸福生活下去”的完满结局又有什么不对的呢？这分明就是最受欢迎的。

我其实很希望能有机会见一见这个男人。如果我还是一只猫，我会想个办法到日本去找到他。但现在我的肩上却有了别的责任——佳诺。我既然已经答应了要陪伴在她身旁，那么我就应该信守诺言。

 

那个游戏，我只玩了那么一遍。我不想要再玩第二遍。因为那些都是我亲身经历过的，并非在游戏里，而是在现实中。

我也没有把游戏交给佳诺看。她对游戏是没有兴趣的。

后来，我把那张游戏卡带锁进了我的抽屉里。

它于是就静静地躺在那抽屉里，孤寂而沉默，恰似我那不愿为人所知的过去。

 

**13**

借用斯蒂夫的身体，我能够像正常人一样生长并且老去。而我原本那个嵌着陨石碎片的身体，则被我小心藏了起来。

斯蒂夫的身体逐渐成长，衰老，而终有一天要面临死亡。佳诺也同样会有生命走到尽头的一天。那么当那个时刻来临之时，我又该怎么办呢？这也是我不停寻求解答的问题。

我有一个粗略的计划。为了能够顺利实施，我许多年一直在努力。我把这个计划当做属于自己的秘密默默执行了近五十年，直到合适的时机到来，我才决定将它向佳诺坦白。

 

那是2054年。佳诺89岁，斯蒂夫82岁。

年纪虽然大了，佳诺却依旧是NASA的一名得力干将。她主要从事的研究是有关火星开拓项目的，说得具体点儿就是设计和建造火箭及宇宙飞船。

自从1997年的旅行者号以来，NASA前后向那个红色星球发射过为数不少的探测器。他们计划在2030年之前完成人类登陆火星的伟大梦想。但是，由于意料之外的金融危机和随之引发的大批经费削减，这一个宏伟的计划被严重滞后了。一直到了2054年，人类登上火星的梦想依旧没有实现。但NASA却依然坚持为科研目的而建造体积更大的宇宙飞船，并将越来越多的探测器和其它用途的小型机械送上天际。当时的佳诺正在负责一个相关项目，这个项目中所建造的宇宙飞船预定于当年9月5日发射升空。

那时我们俩都已经很老了。我能够感觉到斯蒂夫身体里的力量一天天地衰减，也非常明白佳诺的健康状况同样是一日不如一日了。于是，我终于决定对她坦白一切，其中当然包括我对我自己未来的规划。

 

“佳诺，我有件事情必须要对你说。”那天我这么告诉她，“我以前欺骗了你。我其实并不是斯蒂夫。你所嫁的那个男人其实五十年前已经死去了。”

“我是从另一个世界来的。我所指的并不是冥界，而是一个介于生与死之间的特殊区域。很抱歉我说了谎。”

我把一切从头到尾都告诉她了。我把那个游戏拿给她看，我把我自己的身体——那只非死也非活的猫的躯体也取出来给她看。我又在她面前展示了我所具有的特殊能力。

她一言不发，表现得却很平静。那种平静让我感到过于意外而有些难以理解。

她后来就坐在那儿，低下视线，皱着眉瞅着她的鞋尖。她那布满皱纹的脸上显露出的是多年来一成不变的平静表情。最后她终于开口说话了，只是视线依旧落于地面。她说：“那个陨石，你说叫作阿斯塔尔的，就是那个阿斯塔尔？你从公园里挖回来的那个？”

“是的。”我说。她所指的就是我们整个故事开始提到的落进公园里的那个巨大陨石块。在2015那年，我成功说服了NASA的一批研究者们把它挖出来用于研究。

“就是那个你这么多年总是研究个没完的？”她继续追问。

“是的。”

“难怪你一直痴迷那块石头。是想要找出产生你这种特殊力量的原因？”

“不。只是想找到一个能够死去的方法而已。”

“哦，明白了。”她低声嘟囔着，“那么，找到了吗？”

“我猜是的。但我也可能猜错。”

“怎么做？”

“宇宙射线。”我简单地回答。她立刻就听明白了。

那大概是最合逻辑的设想。如果确实存在对那陨石起拮抗作用的力量，那么最有可能找到的场所便是那陨石自身来自的地方。我花了整整十年时间研究那块陨石，通过人造宇宙射线的方式对其进行实验，在不同的理论指导和实验条件下进行了各种类型的测试。最终，通过格外细致的计算，我得出了一个结论：当长时间暴露于大量宇宙辐射之下，这陨石用以产生无尽时间的能量便会逐渐衰减而最终淬灭。

“你，其实是已经计划好了吧？”佳诺谨慎地问。

“对。”我承认，“而且我需要你帮个忙。”

“你想要我把你偷偷藏进飞船里？”

“确切的说不是。我只需要你帮忙制造一点点混乱，那样我自己就能溜进去了。”

“假如失败了呢？”

“那就用备选方案。当年恐怖组织对尤米尔做过的那套我们可以照搬一次——找个机械手强行从我的体内把陨石块取走。但我本人可并不喜欢这样残暴的方式。”

“那么，如果你的理论出错了呢？如果你好不容易到了太空却发现行不通，你还要在那里无休止地存活下去，你又该怎么办呢？”

“我想我还是有足够自信的。但如果最糟糕的情况发生了，我也只能面对它。毕竟那是我自己做出的选择。我可能会找个办法回到地球，也可能就呆在火星上等着，等第一批地球移民到了再说。”

“看起来你已经下定决心了。”

“是的。很大的决心。我下这个决心已经下了十年了。那么你愿意帮忙吗？”

她没有说话，只是缓慢却坚定地点了点头。

“谢谢你。”我说。

“另外，佳诺……”我补充道，“你能原谅我吗？——对我过去这么多年向你撒过的弥天大谎？因为我根本就不是斯蒂夫，我甚至也不是人类。”

“没有什么好让我原谅的啊。”她笑了，那张布满皱纹的脸像是一朵绽开的花，“对我来说你真名叫什么不重要，你真正的身份是什么也不重要，甚至说你究竟是什么，那些都无足轻重。重要的是，你陪伴我度过了大半生的人，为此我感激你还来不及呢。而且说句实在话，如果我还年轻更有力气，我也想跟你一起去呢。”她站起身来，朝我探过头，轻轻在唇上吻了一下。然后她轻声说出了另一个词语，是个名字——“西塞尔”。

 

**14**

2054年6月，斯蒂夫死了。名义上的。

同年9月5日，前往火星的飞船顺利发射。然而不为人知的，却是其中藏了一只黑色小猫。

那便是我向地球告辞的一天，也是我同永恒生命的最后诀别。

我漂浮在飞船的船舱内，离地球渐行渐远。佳诺一个人留下了。我不知道她之后将会活到多少岁，也不知道她人生最后的时光将是怎样度过的。我只能默默为她祈祷。

而我自己，穿行在浩瀚宇宙，如同飘荡于无垠之海——一个由时间和永恒构成的汪洋。恍然间，生与死变得格外相似。是生或是死在那时都显得毫无意义，唯一有意义的便只是你自身的存在。

你们明白我在说什么吗？不明白？或许不明白才是对的，因为就连我自己也已经糊涂起来。我感觉到我的身体也好灵魂也好，都正在一点一点溶进这个无边无际的看不见实体的汪洋。我也能感觉到我的力量在一点一点流逝，就好像水珠蒸发，在空中化为虚无。我知道我正在死去。这一刻，终于到来了。

死亡。那是怎样一种奇妙的感觉。如此宁静，平稳，又如此祥和。就好像你正在缓缓沉入睡眠一般，唯一不同的只是在那之后便不会再有苏醒的时刻。

但这个死亡又是如此漫长的过程，在我最终闭眼之前还留下这大片空白的时间。那么，在我耐心等待自己沉入永恒的无光世界之前，我该拿这段无所事事的时间来做点儿什么呢？或许，我可以给你们讲一个故事，一个关于某只活了八十多年而终于找到死亡方法的猫的故事吧。

 

我没有听众。在这漫漫宇宙虚无的空间中，除我以外没有他人。有的便只是繁星和无所不在的宇宙射线。那射线正如我所预测的一样，在对我催眠。其实还有一件事情我之前尚未提及——那是我在关于陨石的研究中所作出的另一个发现。

你们能想明白为什么我可以与其它灵魂或灵核直接通过思维交换而进行交流吗？这样一种能力其实也是这陨石碎片所赐予的。它本身作为一种特殊媒介，能够将思维转化成一种特殊的电磁波，反之亦然。而更有趣的是，这种力量并不会被宇宙射线所破坏。因此，这陨石碎片其实可以被用来当做一种存储介质——它可以捕捉到思维活动，将其进行转化并存储起来，而且能够存储相当长的一段时间。

这个理论我还没有验证过，我也没有更多验证的机会了。我现在只有简单而盲目地追随自己的直觉和自信而行动。因此我就在我自己的脑中自言自语地絮叨了一遍我一生的故事——听起来大概是又臭又长——我希望这个故事能够被保存下来，并在将来的某一天能在这漫漫宇宙中被某个偶然路过孤独的旅行者无意发现，并聆听。

而假如你现在正在听着这个故事，那么我所做的一切努力也就不算是白费了。

 

我想我的时间差不多已经用尽了，我的气力已经离我而去。

那么再见了，我亲爱的朋友。

再见了，我亲爱的听众。

再见。

……

 

**尾声**

公元4937年二月，火星基地VII号。

在主研究楼地上二层的尽头有一个小而拥挤的实验室。实验室的大铁门上松松垮垮地挂着一个铜质标牌，上面刻着“考古分部”几个字。房间里塞满了箱子，桌面上和地板上散乱地堆着各式各样奇形怪状的盆啊碗啊还有石头之类的东西。

一个中年男人正坐在一张桌前，忙着检查手中一个很小的石块。那个石块色泽奇特，石质和纹路和这屋里的其它石头都截然不同。这是最近才被从火星上挖出来的，都还没来得及清洗。

 

男人用手小心地把石块表面的土层轻轻剥掉，凑近了前后观察了一番。接着他把它放置到一个形状奇异的机器上，又打开了开关。他心怀期待地注视着那机器上一个小小的显示器，同时还竖起了耳朵仔细聆听。

一个电子音响起，把那小小显示屏上出现的文字完整而清晰地读了出来：

“正在分析物质构成：……物质构成分析完成；……正在与数据库进行比对……”

“……”

“比对完成。”

“主要成分如下：主要成分1，未知，数据库中无匹配结果；主要成分2，未知，数据库中无匹配结果；主要成分3，未知，数据库中无匹配结果；……”

“微量成分如下：微量成分1，DNA片段，找到匹配结果，与Felis silvestris[7]序列一致性为99.999997%，古地球物种，公元3500年后灭绝；微量成分2，DNA片段，找到匹配结果，与Felis silvestris序列一致性为99.999998% ，古地球物种，公元3500年后灭绝；微量成分3，骨质碎片，找到匹配结果，与Felis silvestris序列一致性为99.9996% ，古地球物种，公元3500年后灭绝；……”

“……”

“正在分析精神构成：……精神构成解析完成；……数据处理中；……数据同步中；……正在与数据库进行比对；……找到匹配结果……；正在进行波函数重构；……正在进行数据转换，请选择所需语言——”

电子音暂停了，等待操作者输入。

男人很快地用键盘键入了“新火星英语”，又按下了回车。

“正在将数据转换成目标语言：新火星英语；……转换进行中，请耐心等待；……转换完成，新数据已经生成；请按回车键继续——”

男人按下了回车键。

方才那个冰冷无生命的电子音不见了，取而代之的是一片低低的背景噪音。

男人在椅子上略显紧张地动了动身子，继续等待。

 

接着，便开始了。

一个苍老的男性嗓音从扩音器里传出来，话语声听起来稍显吃力和紧绷。那个声音这样说着：

“一只猫究竟能活多久？

大概是十五年吧。或许也能活到二十年，只要你能有足够好的运气。

但是，倘若我说有一只猫活过了八十多年，然而死神依旧对它毫无兴趣，而它的身上甚至也显不出半点衰老的迹象，你是否会觉得这是天方夜谭？

我想我大概猜得差不离？

那么现在，我亲爱的听众，让我给你们讲一个故事。这个故事的主角就是这样一只黑猫，它的名字叫作“西塞尔”。

你们大概更猜不到，其实那只黑猫，就是我。

......”

 

 

-完-

 

 

\-----------------------

NOTES:

1. 在1967年十月，美国国防部（DOD）的前沿研究项目部（the Advanced Research Projects Agency）开始了一个研究计算机系统安全的攻艰项目。这项研究的成果在1970年被正式发布，成为“计算机系统安全管理（The Security Controls For Computer Systems）”，在当时还是一个保密项目。但到了1975年，撤销了保密级别。

2. 乔德（Jowd）的女儿的名字在美版和汉化版里差别有点大，美版是Kamila，翻过来是卡米拉。但是考虑到汉化版叫佳诺，这里全部改成佳诺。

3. 鲁布·戈德堡机械装置（Rube Goldberg machine）是指通过过度复杂的、通常是链式反应的设计来完成一个简单操作的机械装置，它是依据美国动画家和该装置的发明者鲁布·戈德堡命名的。

4. 陨石的名字美版和汉化版差别也很大。不知为什么，美版叫做Temsik，依据日版的汉化版叫做“阿斯塔尔”。

5. 冈部伦太郎，《命运石之门》的男主角。

6. 《八百万种死法》，劳伦斯·布洛克小说。

7.  Felis silvestris，家猫的拉丁学名。

 


End file.
